Sex, Guns and Violence
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Jemma. Jay, is a criminal. Peter is the golden son of a rich man who is upsetting criminals around the city for fun. It back fires when our certain criminal, for fun also, takes something precious of theirs.. Emma, the golden girl, whose getting kinda bored with her boyfriend Peter until Jay shows her some real excitement.. and passion, and..love? Time will tell.
1. The Lucky Lady

"Having fun?" Peter whispered in Emmas ear.

Emma wanted to die of boredom, actually; but he probably didn't want to know that so forced a smile, turning her head to look at him and nod.

She wore a black lacey evening dress. She had only one sleeve on it, the other one designed to cut off and her bare shoulder glowed with the smooth tanned skin she had. the dress was tight, showing her off in all the right places. She ended the outside with black highheels and her hair in a side bun, slightly curly.

"You look, beautiful." Peter told her, astounded by her beauty, lots of boys did..

They were at a charity event, his father was the host and let's just say, his father he was some big shot that the media just loved to feed off of because he proclaimed himself as a good man, someone who wanted to help the needy, and cared

Emma could tell you first hand that these snobs did not care. Was she happy with Peter, you may ask. Sure she is.. she's happy she found a guy who could support her, and make her family happy, and let's just all admit the money his family had wasn't bad either. She was a smart girl herself, graduated from Georgia.

Peter was making his father pretty happy too. Fresh out of college, and just 21 and he'd already launched his own charity for unfortunate children who came from homes, or gangs... which led to another thing he's done but with his fathers help, and the police; They shut down the ravine. The Ravine was a place teenagers went and was only meant for gangs, or the wrong kind of people, so ofcourse something bad would happen when an innocent teenager would go. The place was used for letting loose, drugs (if you were into it) drinking, having sex yada yada, and Peter had pissed off **alot **of people when he did that...but he made people in the suburbia and fathers of daughters very happy.

"I want to thank, everyone! Who put as much effort in this charity as I did." said , up on the stage and making a speech.. yet somehow always making **himself** standout.

Emma let her eyes wonder, and was feeling a bit sleepy. She sipped her glass of wine and couldn't help but swallow it kinda roughly when her eyes fell on someone.

The guy stood more in the shadows of the crowd, up against the wall but instead of facing the way everyone else did to watch the speech, his eyes were on **her**. He had the most _smoldering_ look, and small smirk on his face as she caught him looking at her. He had brown hair that brushed back in a messy stylish way probably just for tonights event, and he was tall, lean, wearing dark blue jeans and a long black sleeve top the U'd around his chest line. The sleeves were rolled up and his hands in his pockets, and he glanced at the speech before tilting his head to look at her one more time.

Emma tried to snap out of it, focusing on the speech just as had said something about his son and everybody in the room clapped for Peter.

She clapped as well with the wine in her hand and gave a small nervous smile when Peter kissed her cheek infront of everyone and she looked down and found herself glancing cautiously back at the mysterious stranger

He seemed to eye Peter with her now, who turned back to the speech, not noticing the stranger watching them and just wrapped an arm around her waist. Emma's eyes sparkled a bit when she couldn't help but admit this guy was _really _attractive, and she was never the one to ever think that way by this guy really caught her attention.

Emma finally turned from him when the speech was over and Peter grinned down at her, "Me and my dad are taking over this town." he told Emma sincerely, looking proud of himself and he smirked down at her, "And when my Dad says it's right, you'll be joining us and wearing a cute diamond ring on your finger."

Emma smiled, knowing thats what her family really wanted and insisted that's what would make her happy. She let him kiss her and then he whispered he'd be right back.

Emma sipped the rest of her drink and a waiter went by, taking it for you, "Thankyou." she smiled, then curiously looked to the corner of the room again, to find that guy gone.

She frowned but let it go, but couldn't help but admit she'd never held eyes with someone ever like that and feel that big of a...as lame as it is, connection.

"Emily." Mr Stone started to come with her, wearing a thousand dollar suit to this event.

A smug son of a-

"David." Emma smiled, letting him lean in and kiss her cheek and knew he liked it better when she called him, Mr Stone because it was more professional and modern... but, her name **wasnt **Emily**, so, **let's call it even.

"Peter's going to be a while.. but you should go introduce yourself to my staff that he's with." Mr Stone said, putting his hand on the small of her back and led her to the group of older men, chuckling and conversating with Peter.

"Ah yes," The one with a grey beard said when Emma arrived, "You must be the lucky lady."

"No," laughed another man, "**He **must be the lucky one." he took Emma's hand and kissed it.. and once Emma kissed all their asses and pretended to be the perfect girlfriend, she was a little exhausted.

"Can we go home?" Emma whispered to Peter begginingly "I go back to school tomorrow, Peter." she reminded. She had just graduated, but wanted to take a view more classes at Torontos University for buisness.

Peter sighed and gave her the keys, "You go, sweetie. I gotta stay here and..well, look good." he joked and leaned down, kissing her.

Emma sighed, watching him go but nodded and left.

"Careful Miss Nelson." the door-man at the front told her and she gave a curious look so he explained, "We had some hooligans try to crash the party, the secuirty got them though."

"Why'd they want in?" Emma asked, but couldn't help to remind herself of the stranger. Who was he?

The man went on, opening the door for her, "Why to probably stir trouble with Mister and Peter Stone."

Emma slowly nodded, right... his father was actually recieving death threats for closing down that place. Some people had even egged Peter's house as well, and broke a window.

She had just moved her things in with him since she was mostly always at Peters, but sometimes she was glad she still had her apartment and didn't fully live there..yet . But tonight, she'd go back to Peter's like he asked since she had his car now anyways.

When she got home, the place was dark and quiet. It was a nice three story house.. something a 21 year old shouldn't have but...Peter was very privileged.

She moaned in pain, taking off her highheels.

"Finally.." she breathed, and went downstairs to the basement. She kept her clothes down there since there was a huge walk in closet.

Sometimes guests stayed down there too when they visited, it had a bed and it's own personal bathroom too.

When Emma went down the stairs, she missed the dark figure in the kitchen. Someone was in the house.. and it seemed there was more when Emma made it to the basement, and someone watched her through a closet door.

She stopped at the bed, and began to take the bobby pins out of her hair and zip down her dress.

From inside the closet, the same stranger at the event, watched Emma. He stood next to another guy, who held a gun, and they've been waiting for Emma to come home for quite some time now.


	2. I'll Come Back For You

From inside the closet, the same stranger at the event, watched Emma. He stood next to another guy, who held a gun, and they've been waiting for Emma to come home for quite some time now.

The strangers name was Jay, and the clown next to him with the gun was his buddy, Spinner. They were here to scare Emma into talking Peter into shutting his mouth about the Ravine and everything else. It's Peter's fault that one of Jays friends was arrested the night the cops invaded the ravine, and it was one of Jays closest friends.. He took it very personally.

He eyed Emma, who had no idea they were even there. There was two other guys hiding in the bathroom too, waiting for Jays signal.

Emma stood in the dim lit room and finally peeled her dress off slowly, careful not to rip it. . it was nearly $500 and Peter may of had the money, but she didn't.

Behind the closet door next to Jay, Spin was smiling and almost laughing from the show they were getting and Jay grabbed his collar pointing a gun at his throat to shut him up. It worked.

Jay looked back and tilted his head watching Emma take her hair out of the bun, and now standing in only a black lacey bra and panties, her blonde hair brushed against the middle of her back and bounced when she let it loose.

His eyes hardened, and he watched her look around for something and eyed those curves of hers, so smooth and sexy.. the legs of her body were long and were begging for someone taller (And maniler) then poin dexter, to wrap them around.

His breath got caught in his throat, shocking him a little since that's never happened before, but then he ignored it when he took his gun out when she was coming straight for the closet they were in.

She opened her closet to scream but Spinner ran out and around her, clamping her mouth shut with his hand as her eyes widened and stared at Jay still, and remembered him from the event. The other two guys came out of the bathroom and her heart started to pound and her eyes held fear in them.

"Hello princess" taunted Spinner in her ear, and locked her hands around her back, letting her mouth go which didn't matter since she scared for her life and too in shock to scream

Her brown caramel eyes seemed to look back at Jay as he stepped out of the closet, and she couldn't help but wonder why they and _him_ were doing this. When she looked into his eyes before, ya, maybe she sensed danger, but she also thought she sensed a bit of a connection too.

"Let her go." Jay told Spinner.

Spinner looked confused.

"But that's not the plan." spoke up his other partner in crime, Craig.

Craig stood next to Lucas who nodded, "Ya, we're suppose to scare the bitch." he smirked to Emma, and let his eyes wonder down her body. She was a pretty little thing.

Jay darted his eyes darkly at Lucas before raising his gun at his own man so calmly it was a bit intimidating. This made Emma begin to **really **get scared... if these guys pointed guns at another, she barely had a chance.

"Go upstairs" Jay ordered, waving the gun toward the stairs and they nodded and he turned to Spinner who looked down at Emma before he loosened her wrists, then shoved her into Jay.

Emma gasped in sharply, about to lose her balance, but the leader of this attack caught her in his arms, pulling her waist to his, and pressing into him. She tried not to lose her breath, and looked up, terrified, into his eyes.

Up close, Jay was even more gorgeous if possible and his eyes were grey. Emma had never before seen that color on anyone and stared. He seemed to search her eyes for something too when he glanced down at her.

"Hurry and get it done Jay." Spinner said, going up the stairs and revealing his name.

Emma eyed 'Jay' closely.

Jay clicked the safety off his gun and felt Emma tense in his arms and he smirked a bit at her, watching her almost quiver.

She looked so innocent, but he could tell at the event that she was so bored out of her mind, she probably would of rathered pulling her own hair out then listen to all that bullshit..but.. she had such pretty hair, so couldn't do that.

Emma gasped in fright again, trying to move her head away when the hand Jay held a gun with, came over to caress her hair with the pinky finger he wasn't using.

She felt her heart pounding, and gazed back up at him, to see him gawking the length and color of her blonde hair.

"You never see natural blondes anymore these days." he said and have a deep, husky voice.

He easily grabbed Emma tighter into his arms when she went to struggle quick and run... but he was smarter.

She whimpered a bit, feeling so nude to a stranger like _him_ and didnt like the feelings she was getting. Scared, yet excited at the same time.

He noticed, she was shaking like a leaf, and he tried to lighten the mood with a smirk that Emma gazed up at it softly... it was an _unbelievable _smirk, and he finally went for the joke, "personally, I like red heads." his smirk turned into a devilish grin at her glare.

She was feisty.

It was a lie anyways, he loved his blondes.

Jay finally sighed, knowing he didn't have the time for chit chat.. a shame really. She was real easy on the eyes.

He let go of her but threatened her with the gun not to move and she crossed her arms, bittering, "Can I **atleast **put my dress back on?" she sneered.

He grinned at her bravery and let his eyes trail down the front of her body, and she had the perfect size of brea- Emma scoffed at him, turning around and Jay could only chuckle as now he was _very impressed_ with her nice firm ass.

She felt him take a step forward, and closer behind her until she could feel his hot breath against her neck.

So it wasn't just her.. there _was_ a **ton** of tension between them.

"tell your boyfriend to stop closing down our places of.._interest_." Jay joked but scowled down at her and then got distracted as he got lost in her body again, and softened, wanting to run his hands down her bare shoulders and smooth arms so bad.

He clenched his jaw, not have planning on being this drawn to the girl, she was suppose to be his pawn of hurting Peter Stone back, for revenge..instead he was longing to throw her on that bed and have his way with her.

She turned back and looked up at him questioningly, tilting her head. He liked that small habit of hers. The first time he saw her with Peter she had done that, he watched from inside of his car as they sat and had lunch outside a patio.

"that's all this is about? Because hes shutting down a place where **criminals** meet up and cause _more problems_ for our city?" Emma snapped at him, eyeing him down when she said criminal.

He raised his eyebrows impressed when she snickered. Wow... this girl acted _real brave._

Emma whimpered when he grabbed her back into his, his face an inch away and pressed his gun underneath her chin and she shut her eyes tight, sucking in a shakey breath.

"tell him if he doesn't back down, or his father, I'll come back for him and make it more personal." Jay said, and slowly the gun swayed down from under her chin, to the middle of her throat, and then down the middle of her chest, stopping just above, well, her breasts and his gaze shot up to meet her eyes as it stayed there and she panted a bit, "Or I'll come back for you." his eyes twinkled at that idea.

Emma's heart skipped, and she had no idea why since it was suppose to be a threat. She nodded, and Spinner had run back downstairs. They heard him pounding down the steps and Jay looked a little annoyed at the interruption

"He's back, lets go." Spinner ran back up.

Jay gave Emma a 'too bad' sort of look and took a step back, putting his gun back into the back of his jeans and then went over to the bed, that had a black hat on it, and picked it up, placing it on his head backwards.

Damn, it looked good on him. He didn't look older than 25.. it made Emma wonder his age. She then cursed to herself, wondering how she missed that hat _right on the bed._

He walked back to her, not being able to resist touching her with both his hands now as he slid them on around her hips and electricty flew threw them as he gripped them and she gasped, feeling on fire where he touched her and he leaned down, as he pulled her in closer to him, "til another time, _Em_." he nicknamed her, and she sorta liked that name come off his lip.

Suddenly he leaned down, and captured her lips into his passionately, kissing her deeply and she was shocked at first, but then gave into the pleasent feeling and started to make her tongue tangle with his too when he pushed her mouth open and cupped her face.

The sheer feeling of pleasure and thrill made a moan escape from Emma's lips and he sighed into the kiss, finishing it by going tender and then pulled away when they heard, "Emma?" came Peter's voice and the sound of the door closing from upstairs.

"Tell him your down here." Jay said, taking steps backwards, but eyes on her, smoldering at her the way he did at the charity event and her heart was going ballistic.

_**Why the hell**__did she __**kiss**__ him __**BACK**__!?_

She insisted it was the gun, and she was probably just tramatised or in shock, but she felt the tingles he left on her hips and her voice cracked a bit before she finally called back to Peter, "Down here!" she gazed up the stairs and then to Jay... to see him gone.

The window in the bathroom, that's probably how they got in.. she sometimes opened it to get the steam out after she showered some days. Lesson learned.

"Emma." smiled Peter, coming down the stairs and clearly had no idea she was stricken with shock unil he tried to pull her in for a kiss.

Emma shoved him off madly, and shouted at him as she leant down to grab her dress, "I was _just _attacked, Peter! **Thanks **for staying out late!" she stormed upstairs.

Peter blinked. What?! Attacked!

"EMMA!" he ran up the stairs to see her back in her dress and putting on her shoes, "Don't go, lets talk about this." he tried to cup her face, "I dont see any marks."

Emma pushed him away, "They had GUNS Peter! They didn't need to hit me, they gave the message loud and clear."

He stared bluntly, "W-what was the message?"

Emma huffed, thinking about it and sighed, remembering Jay's husky voice and then snapped out of it.

"Get your nose out of everything. Stop trying to cause trouble with the citys criminals and back off." she told him.

Peter's mouth hung a bit and he blinked and shook his head, "Alright, Emma, we'll go to the police, file the report... did you get a good look at them?"

Good look at them. Hm, kinda like did she remember Jay's name? Or the color of his eyes or any other flawless part of his body? Yea.

"No." she lied.

He sadly nodded, but still pulled his suit's jacket off of him and put it onto her, guiding her out, "My dad will deal with this." he promised.

Emma rolled her eyes but let him pull her into his arms as he walked her to the car to go to the Police Station. That's right, get your daddy back into it.. Emma JUST told him the message was to keep his snobby father out of this.

Emma sat in the car and waited for Peter to get in for her eyes to then widen. Did she just bitterly think that about her own boyfriend and his dad?!

And why wasn't she telling Peter the truth about knowing what Jay looked like..her heart skipped again, thinking about that kiss.

_Jay _was a real good kisser too.


	3. Lunch with Jay

"So...you kissed the guy who broke into your house to threaten you?" Emma's best friend, Manny, asked her.

Emma and Manny both lounged out on beach chairs in Peter's dads back yard. The yard was huge, and there was a pool and hot tub too if you'd rather. He had his own drinking bar station too with his own maids and butlers.

Emma wore a red and white polka dot bikini and looked to Manny, "I had a gun held right against me Manny... I wasn't thinking and he kissed **me"**

Manny was Emma's complete oppisite, but both were very beautiful young girls. Emma was tall like a model and Manny was petite and Emma wore suggesting but also conservative clothes where Manny mostly just dressed to impress..the boys that is. Manny was wild, where it took Emma a bit to get loose. Yet, the door balanced another out.

"But you enjoyed it." smirked Manny, "I can tell, you just explained the kiss with a daze look in your eyes."

Emma's mouth fell, "I did not!"

"did too, also, you just told me what he looked like and everything but, you didn't tell Peter or the cops that you knew what he looked like?" Manny challenged Emma and she frowned as beame, knowing she was right.

"Ok!" Emma exclaimed and admitted, "I may of liked the kiss.."

Manny pulled the sunglasses from her head down and put them on, "Mm, bad boys, always a pleasure."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, yup, Manny liked her bad boys since highschool but honestly, Emma would even think _Manny_ would call Jay a bit more than a _bad boy_..

His stare was so intimidating but also so intoxicating. .

"I wonder if you'll see him again." Manny said, eyeing Emma.

Emma snickered, running fingers through her hair, "I don't think I want another encounter." she taunted.

They decided to go for lunch, and Emma changed into a nice small summer dress that was white and tight until her waist, and then flowed around her butt, stopping just above the knee. She put her hair down and let it naturally flow and she and Manny went to their favorite diner

Manny had put on a red tank top that showed off her firm flat stomach and belly button piercing, she had jeans on the hugged her curves.

The two walked side by side, giggling with conversating until they walked into a Dot, and totally missed the orange civic parked across the street, someone watching them.

When they sat down, Manny chewed the side of her cheek trying to find something she liked, "I'm gonna cheat my diet and go with pizza." she smiled evily.

Emma giggled and went to look through _her _menu for it to be taken out of her hands slowly and she gazed up oddly to then swallowed hard, her big brown eyes looking like a deer in the headlights.

Manny noticed this too and gazed up at the **gorgeous creature **before them. He had eyes for just Emma though and Emma seemed to have eyes for only him as well as she stared and seemed speechless.

Jay.

Manny looked behind him where a very deliciously buff guy stood. He had dark puppy brown eyes and his hair was brown but had hair tattoo designs on one side of his head, a small tattoo of a flower on his right side of the neck. Damn..

Emma looked bewilderly around, before back up at Jay who held his eyes on her, "You should _leave_." she told him but he ended up sitting down and made her move, sliding down the booth slowly and she narrowed her eyes, watching him look at the menu now as the waitress came.

Manny slowly pieced it together when she caught Emma mouth 'him' at her and glare directly at Jay. She tensed... oh god it was the guy! **The **guy! damn... Emma was right, he was hot.

Jay's friend grabbed a chair from a table near and brought it to the end of their booth, sitting down on it backwards and leaned forward on it. His eyes slowly cornered to Manny, connecting eyes and she quickly looked down.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked them after taking out her notepad.

"She's gonna have pizza." Jay said firmly, glancing at Emma's friend since he had over heard her say it and smirked at her delighted sort of appreciation glance at him since he ordered for her.

Emma shot Manny a bitter look, looking at Jay like he was some g_entlemen_ or something.

"Get me one too." Lucas spoke up, lifting a finger and then turned to Manny, "Unless you wanna share?"

"I don't share." Manny taunted back, raising the arch of her eyebrow up sexily.

Lucas tightened his jaw as he noticed himself actually smile. She had spunk. He checked her out and noticed _the body_ on this _girl_. Dayum.

"I'll have the cheeseburger." Jay told the waitress and turned his head to the blonde on his right, "What about you, _**Em**_?" he used her nickname and she felt so connected to him again as he pierced his eyes through hers.

She snapped out of it, shaking her head at the waitres, "not hungry." she mumbled and looked away.

The waitress went to go but as Jay hardened his look on Emma, he called back to her, "She'll have some fries."

The waitress turned,glancing at Emma from Jay but shrugged and nodded, walking to the back.

"Manny, lets go." Emma told her, going to stand but Jay grabbed her arm and sat her back down beside him

"No, stay." he taunted.

Manny **had **stood up to leave but then slowly sat back down when she saw that then eyed Jay... guess he was more the 'badass' type, rather than 'badboy'. . she was beginning to get a bit tense herself.

She looked to the right, and saw Lucas eyeing her down, watching her closely. It made her blush a bit but also worry. These guys were no joke..

"So, did you tell _Pete_ my message?" Jay asked Emma, leaning back and put an arm on their booth.

Emma cornered her eyes at him as she stayed still, sitting up at the table, "Yes. He knows, he gets it**, it's done**."

He chuckled, looking down and playing with a fork on the table, "No _baby,_" he taunted, glancing at her as she tensed up, "It's not over, it's _just_ the beginning." the end of his mouth twitched upwards

Emma scowled, wanting to just slap him and opened her mouth, he looked like he was dying to hear what she was about to say but then the waitress came out, laying down the food.

Jay looked disappointed he couldn't hear Emma's new act of bravery, but happily picked up his burger and bit into it and swallowed it as Emma shifted away from him, disgusted by the meat.

Jay glanced at her to take another bite and calmy noted, "Oh that's right, you're vegetarian.."

Emma tilted her head.. wh-how..

"How do you know that?" she snapped at him, and he smirked before biting into it again.

"Cause I know about you. I have to know everything about Peter and his surroundings." he told Emma.

Emma spat back, "I'm a **person**, not a surrounding.. so how about you get your nose out of my life?" she gasped a bit when he turned toward her, eyes on fire

"As soon as your boyfriend gets his out of mine." growled Jay.

Emma searched his eyes, she had no idea what she was searching for, any sign of bluff maybe...or softness. How can a guy like this be so cruel

"What kind of criminal a_re you,_ Jay?" Manny had to bluntly asked when he finished his burger.

Jay chuckled, looking to Emma, "Your friends as brave as you." he sent Manny a darker look, "almost."

Manny shut up and jumped when Lucas leaned over by her and took one of her pizza's. She glared, but let him, then noticed something in his pocket. . a gun. Oh god! Her eyes shot up to notice Jay had already noticed she saw it too.

oh shit.

Manny looked to Emma, showing the slight fear she had and grabbed her purse, "yea, I think it's time to go.."

Emma looked at Jay, noticing him not standing up and she needed him to without causing a scene cause his way was the only way out of the booth.

"We'll give you a ride home." Jay didn't insist, it's like he was telling her.

Lucas smirked, watching Manny stand and slowly frown deeply.

Manny shot Lucas a look and glanced back to Jay, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not very comfortable letting you guys know where I live."

"too late." muttered Jay, whipping his hands now and done.

Manny's mouth dropped... what'd that mean? That he already knew? She looked back at Lucas whose smirk turned to a grin and he stood up too, ready to go.

Emma felt horrible for doing this to Manny, Jay had even said before he needed to watch Peter and his surroundings.. he was following _her_

"you're watching.." Emma said somewhat, devastingly and he glanced at her longingly before standing up and waited for her to get out of the booth but now she didn't want to.

Jay leaned on the booth where she sat and whispered hauntingly, "Need to keep my eye on you, _Em_."

"Stop calling me that." Emma said, finally glaring up at him and showed the fire she had in her eyes too.

It made him grin, and it was a beautiful grin but on such an evil face. She got up and walked around him for him to grab her arm.

She sucked in a breath, wishing she didn't feel the fire works when he touched her and he pulled her right up infront of him and she bit down the fear as they glared into anothers eyes.

"Everything alright here?" the waitress asked, coming over.

Jay kept his eyes on Emma, who darted them between him and the waitress and he reached into his pocket.

Emma's heart sped up, wishing and_ hoping _he was NOT taking his gun out.

He had a $50 bill, and passed it to the waitress, "We're leaving." he told the waitress and glanced at Lucas who nodded slightly and grabbed Manny's arm.

Manny whimpered a bit but let him and he opened the door for her to leave.

Jay and Emma were about to follow, as Emma stood and watched the waitress ever so happy about the nice tip she got.

$50 for a $20 bill? Something told Emma Jay didn't care about how much money he wasted...and there was probably more where that came from. So what was he? Theif? Bank robber? Fraud? killer?

He _could_ be a hit man for how well he handed these things.

Emma whimpered, just like Manny before, when Jay also grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the door and out.


	4. The Brady Bunch

The guys sat in the front of the orange civic, Manny and Emma in the back looking like pouty kids who weren't getting their way.

Lucas turned on the radio as Jay pulled out, and Emma watched him in the rear view mirror drive with such ease.

"What music you like, girls?" Lucas taunted, glancing at them over his shoulder, but when they didn't answer he shrugged his shoulder and blasted the tune on the sterio very loudly, and it vibrated through the girls' viens. Nine inch nails, closer was playing..

_**Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god**_

Jay's car turned down the exact same roads it was suppose to, with no direction from Manny. Manny saw Lucas in the mirror out the car, eyeing her back just as closely and her heart stopped, feeling her body tense and go warm and she tried to Emma with wide eyes.

These weren't your regular bad boys who turned good, they stayed bad and what you saw is what you get..

_**You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect**_

Jay caught Emma's eyes as he glanced at the rearview, and held his own on hers, tightening his hands around his steeringwheel.

Emma felt her breath unsteady, and she finally looked away, seeing he wasn't going to stop staring her down.. _somebody_ needed to keep their eyes on the road.

He drove into Manny's driveway smoothly, and her house wasn't luxurious or anything unlike Peter or Emma's, or Emma's parents', it was kinda average..

Lucas even looked impressed, smirking over his shoulder to Manny, "Not a rich girl, but you like to play with them.. I like your style."

Manny scowled at him. She may not be rich but she was content, and Emma had been her bestfriend since birth.. she wasn't like any other rich girl you've met.

"Walk your girlfriend to the door, Luke." taunted Jay, sharing a look with Lucas and Lucas chuckled getting out with Manny.

Jay could obviously sense the sexual tension with Lucas when he looked at Manny.. but Manny seemed to overwhelmed to take this in.

When Emma and Jay were alone in the car, he muttered, "Come up here."

Emma stopped breathing and had a slight look of discomfort but then nodded and pushed the door open, walking around the front of the car to get to the passanger.

Jay tilted his head, watching her, his eyes smoothing up her body, remembering each detail. She wore such a very short dress, white by the way (probably to highlight her angelic side), and as short as it was she could make it look..respectable.

How is that?

But Jay could insist, as he smirked when she caught him watching her, that her eyes suggested that she wasn't **so** angelic.

She got in and buckled up, and they noticed Lucas coming back from the door, smiling widely and noticed Emma in the front so took the back.

As he got in and slid to the middle so he could lean forward, he said to Emma, "Your friends a f_ox_." he breathed and put his hand on Emma's shoulder for it to be taken off as quickly as Emma got uncomfortable when he did, "AH MAN!"

Jay had grabbed Lucas' hand off Emma, and grabbed Lucas' wrist, almost crushingly and let go when Lucas got the point and put his hands back on the wheel, pulling out of the driveway as Lucas hissed and rubbed his sore wrist.

Emma couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach, feeling somewhat..protected by Jay. Those butterflies then turned to bees, stinging her painfully for thinking this way about Jay.

As they drove, the front seat Emma was in had it's window down, and she had hoped he was driving her home... her _real _home, where her parents live, because he seemed to be going down the same very long country road that led her to it.

About 10 minutes in, she inhaled the air.. missing the way it smelled and she gazed at the large field they were passing.. she could see her house from here about 20 yards away, a big white one.

He _was_ taking her home

That seemed to alert her that Jay must of been watching them for a while, cause she hadn't been home for a month.. and as happy as she was to see her parents, she **didn't **want them seeing Jay.

Emma gasped softly, feeling the ends of her dress from the wind flow it up little, and Jay glanced over and she caught his eye, freezing a little shyly as her hands folded the dress completely down. He smirked, and looked back at the road.

She blushed and saw the window button by her side on the door and pushed it, shutting it closed and she shot Jay a glare, like silently telling him there would be _no more _of that.

He seemed to silently chuckle, hearing the window go up and he could even just **feel **her burning holes into him without even looking at her.

They pulled into the large driveway and Emma's parents' old friend and also maid already came over to greet them.

Emma darted her head to look at Lucas in the back when she heard him pull his gun out and take the safety off

"hide it, Lucas." Jay told him and he frowned, but did so and eyed the maid who peeked into the window on Emma's side and smiled wide.

"Emma! You brought friends!" she said. She was an older lady, maybe around her late 50's, streaks in her black curly short hair and just a slightly thick italian lady.

Emma smiled sweetly but her eyes worried for dear old Betty.. Betty raised her more than her own mother did.

"Hi Bets." Emma greeted and got out when she took Jay's lead.

Bets was an old family nickname for her. When she was off duty, Betty would teach Emma how to play cards, and she loved to play poker and she even stole loads of it in games with Emma's father..who then came up with 'bets' for her.

"Stay in the car." Jay muttered to Lucas, watching Emma get out and hug Betty and Betty started to lead them inside.

Betty turned to look at Jay as she walked and eyed him curiously, never seeing him before, but he was a nice looking young man.

Emma noticed Bettys curiousity of Jay when she looked over her shoulder, and she noticed Jay notice it too.

"I'm Jayson." Jay told her when they stopped at the front door and Betty opened it for them.

She smiled a bit to his manners, that clearly Emma was shocked about, and he seemed to put on this big fake grin.

"Betty." nodded the maid, shaking his hand when he offered it and then they stepped inside.

Emma's parents were in the backyard, so they walked through the house and Jay walked behind Emma, just to watch her carefully but he had to admit he was impressed as he gased around the large mansion, tall walls, white walls everywhere and a spiral staircase with red carpet on it...the complete fucking rich house with it's corny rich taste.

Classic.

The backyard was nice though as they stepped out the screen door, there seemed to be a farm about 20 feet into the yard, and some horses were out there.

"Ah, Emma." came her fathers voice and they turned from the door and saw Archie, a redhead tall older man, sitting with his petite blonde wife.. who had the same eyes as Emma. Jay knew right away that this was Mommy and Daddy.

Her parents eyed Jay as Emma coughed slightly but smiled, "Hi Dad, Mom." they sat at a rounded patio table.

Jay pulled a chair out, motioning for Emma to sit..he wanted to stay.

Snake eyed Jay, and Jay read people easily, he knew Snake was trying to figure Jay out and the first thing that was on his mind was probably 'whose this other guy? Wheres Peter? this guy doesn't look rich.. where are his golf sweaters to be wrapped around his shoulders!?'

Jay hid his smirk and sat down next to Emma

"Wheres Peter?" her mother, Christine, seemed to bluntly just asked. This is where Emma probably got her mouth from.. Jay was sorta impressed..

"You know him." Jay joked, answering before Emma could and he looked to Snake, "probably at the old Stone company, barking orders and taking action." he said it with that big fake grin again and Snake seemed to nod and laugh.. guess Jay didn't look like a threat anymore now that he knew Peter was still around.

Jay guessed Emma's parents wanted Emma to one day marry the guy... also, a classic move for rich parents, always wanting their daughters to stay rich and find another rich man to support her.

But could _truly_ give her what she needed.

"Isn't he doing excellent?" Spike asked Jay, clearly not threatened anymore either by him since they didn't seem to understand Jay's take on what Peter was doing was sarcastic and bitter..

Emma shifted nervously and finally introduced, "Mom, this is-"

"Jayson." he leaned forward, shaking Spike's hang so delicately and Spike even seemed to blush.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes. Jay put on **quite **the show.

"what do you do Jayson?" Snake asked curiously, eyeing the man. He looked slightly older than Emma. . but not too much.. but Jay's blue jeans and normal grey t-shirt with a backwards hat on his head screamed 'average man'.

This guy isn't someone Snake would want his daughter with... but he knew Emma was smarter than that.

Right?

"I.." Jay seemed to think about, "am working for my father." was all he said.

"nothing wrong with that." Snake informs, "I did too once upon a time, look where it got me." he grinned, eyeing around his mansion.

Jay chuckled, shaking his head and Emma knew only him and her were in on the joke

"Oh you must stay for dinner." begged Spike

"No-"

"ofcourse we will." Jay said, shooting Emma a look, then smirked to her parents, "she went on all day how she missed you two."

Emma couldn't believe how much her parents were falling for it. They were just eating out of Jay's palm.

When her parents went inside to go get ready for dinner, which Jay had no idea people had to get ready for, he took the time to walk back out to his car.

Lucas was taking a nap in the backseat until he heard Jay lean on the window in the back by his legs and he sat up and caught Jays keys when he tossed them to him.

"I'm going to stick around a bit, learn more about Pete's girlfriend and her..brady bunch." Jay mocked, and gazed back at the large house. His fake mannered attitude seemed to of washed away.

"Yea. sure. Thats why." snorted Lucas but chuckled.

Jay shot him a deathly look and Lucas just raised his eyebrow at him.. he could tell Jay and this girl had some tension between them.

"Get lost. Come back around 8." Jay ordered and leaned off the car.

"Will do boss." joked Lucas but nodded.. he did take orders from him. He pulled out of the driveway once he climbed to the drivers seat and then he drove away


	5. Afraid of Liking It

Jay had walked back into the house, and Emma was not in site, which made him storm around into the dining room where maids and butlers were prepapring the meal

_where the hell was she?_

He heard the horses outside the back door getting rattled up, and slowly went back out into the yard and eyed the barn as he walked to it.

Took him about 3 minutes and when he went into the stable, he noticed more animals in the little cells of the barn. He glanced at the sheep, and then a pig, and then his eyes ran down the isle to Emma, standing at the end, petting an all pure white horse with a small grey mark on his forehead that looked like the moon.

Emma was almost, hugging it, in a way. The way she leaned on it's large head but pet it softly and gazed down at it like it was her most prised possession. The horse seemed to be heaven too. Guess Jay would be too if a girl like that leaned on it, and acted like he was some sort of specail.

Jay walked closer, and she finally noticed him, taking a deep breath like she was annoyed and leaned off the horse, to just pet it now with her hands.

Jay smirked at her attempt to be bothered with him, like she had a choice. He leaned back on a wood wall just behind her and watched her reach for something and put her hands out for the horse to eat out of her hand as she held a carrot.

Jay glanced up, noticing a sun roof... of fucking course the rich people gave their BARN animals a sun roof. He glanced back at Emma to see the sun blaring off of her, making her glow and hair shine.

Jesus, this girl was the definition of a golden girl.

"Dinner!" a man's voice was heard from a far, probably standing outside the barn but not wanting to disturb them.

Emma huffed and let the carrot go for her horse, and Jay leaned off the wall as she led him out and back to the house. Before they went in though, Emma yelped and gasped when Jay grabbed her waist..and he grabbed it the way he did the first night she met him, when he pushed her body around and into his as they faced another closely but this time he didn't kiss her, but their faces stood awfully close.

She breathed unsteadily and he heard it, looking down at her with an unreadable look.

His lips finally spoke, and she watched them move apart as he did, "you can fake being happy with your boyfriend everywhere you go, but you can't put a smile on your face when I bring you to your parents'?"

She madly went to struggle but he was **so **strong. She sighed and surrendered into his hold, "maybe I don't _like _being around you." she told him obvious like.

He couldn't help but smirk though, "**or,** you don't want to smile cause you're afraid you **do** like it."

Emma's mouth gaped, not believing he just said that to her! "You have a lot of nerve." she snapped at him, "And if you _ever _do anything to my parents-"

"you gonna glare me to death?" Jay teased, leaning in more tauntingly and taunted it did, when his lips were even closer to hers

Emma felt his arm around her waist, the hand that held her hip, it's thumb started to circle in small motions on her curve and it felt..so good. .

Even he felt her melt a bit more into his arms when he did that, and he slowly leaned her against the back door and she breathed in slowly, looking up at him fearfully as he hungrily looked down at her.

He pushed his lips slowly into hers and she moaned into the kiss that quickly turned passionate when she did that. He wanted to hear that moan _one more time_ as he brought his hand up to cup the side of her face as he held her and they pushed their tounges together and he then focused on just her lips and she moaned again, letting her hands rest on his chest and slowly move up around his neck and her little fingers played with the ends of his hair.

"Emma! Jayson!" came Christines voice.

Jay didn't let go, or move, but they did stop (breathlessly) and the two stared back at another with that _connection_ flying through them until he coughed slightly, and stepped back. Emma quickly tried to recover and turned, opening the door and running into the house faster than she wanted to, but her heart was scaring the hell out of her, pounding away and not letting her take a second to breath.

Dinner was okay, Jay fed her parents the same bullshit and kept talking about buisness' or about money, laws.. Jay seemed to know much about the laws yet he liked to break them.

It wasn't fast enough that the dinner was finally over, and Lucas was parked back outfront of the house.

It was dark now, and Emma hugged her father tightly, "Come round more." Snake begged her.

Emma smiled sadly and she walked back to Jay who nodded actually genuinely to her parents before they walked back to his car.

Jay decided to sit in the back with her too, he seemed exhausted and she watched him lean back beside her as Lucas pulled out and drived them through the night back home...wherever home was..was Emma ever going back to her place?

It was dark going down the country road, no lights except for civics highbeam lights so he had to focus while driving.

Emma shifted a bit, sitting shoulder to shoulder to Jay was making her nervous..she was also pretty chilly, not having a coat for the night weather now.

At the corner of her eyes, she atched Jay take his hat off and slide his fingers through it. She remembered how soft it was and wished to do the same, but then cursed silently at herself, staring forward. As Jay put his hat back on, he looked back at Emma and pierced his lips together tightly as he reached to the front and pulled back his coat.

Emma eyed the coat in his hands and he slowly put it on her, but **slowly**, and his hand seemed to sneak under it and she felt his warm fingertips on her slightly cold knee. Tingles shot through her and she stiffened, but melted when his hand moved up her thigh.

No...he wasn't going to..

Emma sat up a bit, taking a quick breath in, glancing at Lucas in the front..and then let it go, exhaling as she felt Jays fingers slide between her legs.

It was dark in the car, Lucas wouldn't see a thing..but she did she want to? With Jay? Her _kidnapper_ of today?...**Hell yes.**

Her eyes fluttered and his eyes stared down at her, rubbing her clit and she tried to bit her lower lip from moaning out, but Jay wanted to hear **that **moan again. She felt tight inside, which made Jay believe her little boy toy wasn't **enough** for her, but it made him twitch in his pants. He'd love to just throw her down, fuck her in the backseat right now and show her how a real cock could feel but he couldn't...damn Lucas.

Jay was allowed to lean over her a bit, working his fingers into her more and she gasped shakingly, her thighs trembling at his talented long fingers but he went to push three into her and just as he thought, it seemed too much for her as she whimpered and arched her body ..._**damn**_**, **Pete **must **be tiny.

As much as it stretched Emma a little, it also felt good, and she bit as hard as she could on her lower lip until Jay leaned down, taking that lip in between his and sucked on it, twisting his three fingers inside of her so she'd get use to it and she moaned into his mouth, not being able to keep quiet and pulled away to cry out a little and shut her eyes tight but he kissed her again and she tried to keep up. Her legs were shaking, and Jay's hand throbbed into her and she arched her pussy into his hand.

Her brown eyes looked up at him, begging him to make her come... Peter's never made her feel like this and she felt she was going to scream when she did.

His eyes were so fixated on hers in a dangerous but sexy way and noticed she could see him more, they must of not been on the country dark road anymore and the dim light of street lights shined on his face in certain places, highlighting his greatest features.

He moved her hair off her shoulder on the side he sat on and leaned down, kissing and sucking on her neck.

"w-wait.." Emma breathlessly begged, gazing up at Lucas up front and not wanting to do **this **with him here.

Jay chuckled into her neck, sending a sweet vibration but she got worked up, trying to stop his hand and push it away but it felt so good and she threw her head back, arching her hips down on his hand twice more before letting the sexiest little squeel out as she came and he pushed his thumb on her clit to rub as his fingers pushed once more into her pulsing walls and he bit playfully down her throat as she leaned back on the seat, letting the strong orgasm wash through her and Jay's hand slid over her breasts, gripping it a bit and her chest raised up and down, panting.

Lucas glanced in the rearview, seeing the scene of Jay seducing Emma and making the girl tremble and even **he **twitched in his pants at her orgasmic squeel, and he smirked looking back onto the road.

Jay pulled his fingers out, but eased her by slowly rubbing until she caught her breath and moaned, stopping his hand with hers on his wrist, gesturing that she was done, well.. you know.

She breathed shakingly, their eyes locking on anothers and he kissed her, his eyes stayed open this time to watch her, with such delight on her face when kissing him. He shut his eyes tight and kissed her harder.

Lucas pulled into her driveway and said sing song like, "We're _herreeee." _

Emma pulled away from the passionate kiss, blushing and red as ever. Lucas clearly knew and she even shoved Jay off of her when he chuckled, thinking that it was funny that Lucas heard.

Jay tried to grab her but she beat him to the door and got out before he could catch her and slammed the door, storming and walking quickly into Peter's house.

Jay rubbed his chin, smirking and looking at the door she vanished in and Lucas pulled the car out.

"Another girl you can add to Lexys cheat list." joked Lucas.

Jay snickered a bit, but all he could think of was Emma and could still hear her moans throughout his mind.

Ah, right..Lexy. . his girlfriend. Jay didn't really answer to **anybody**, but Alex liked to think he had to to her.

He took a deep breath and looked back to where Emma once sat.


	6. I Ain't Sayin She's A Gold Digger, but

**Reviewer allie- I know! It's really sad they didn't explore it. I think they thought everyone was such big Semma fans that maybe they didn't know if Jemma would go far. Then, they couldn't really go on with it after they did get good reviews about Jemma, but they had already made Jay give Emma a friggen disease right? so what could they do! *sad face***

"Emma? You awake?" whispered Peter the next morning

Thankfully, he was passed out when she got home and just crawled into bed as well to sleep but no, **no** she did not even get hours worth of sleep, if he wanted to really know.

Emma was still in her dress from last night and snuggled into his bed covers, "Yea, but I don't feel good Peter." she stayed turned from him.

He frowned, wanting to hold her and did so.. I mean, that wouldn't hurt right?

Emma shifted uncomfortablly in his hold. He was so...scrawny, it was hard to relax in his arms, "Peter, I really feel like I'm going to puke." she lied... well, half, she could make herself if she wanted to.. if TRULY replused.

"Ok." he whispered, a little taken back but understood and got up, "I'm going to work today, you want me to call Manny to come take care of you?"

Emma shut her eyes. Dammit, Manny. She owed her a huge sorry

She nodded and he replied, "Ok. I'll call you later, see how you are." with that, he walked out.

For being sick, Emma took a long steaming shower (with the window closed this time) and then got out, blow drying her hair and putting it into a high messy bun.

Manny came over and the two sat at Peter's pool today, not at his big as his dad's house but enough, and the two tanned as they laid back on towels.

"So... I think I owe you a huge apology." Manny admitted, laying on her back with Emma and turned her head to look.

Emma had her sunglasses on, but her eyes widened, "You!?" she exclaimed, sitting up, "I need to say sorry for bringing you into that mess."

"I did it, I insisted they weren't as real as you said they were." Manny sat up too and shook her head, "they had guns Emma, they're the real deal, Lucas looked at me like I was some little deer he was hunting and Jay has this icy look in his eyes."

Emma nodded, but couldn't help but admit to herself Jay didn't **always **have icy eyes.

Manny sighed, "I mean,.. the only thing I **wasn't **wrong about is how hot they were but it doesnt change how _demented _they are." she said with fear in her eyes.

Emma giggled a little and Manny gave her a look, but soon giggled a little herself.

"They were scary Emma." Manny confessed.

Emma went serious and nodded to then lay back on her towel and Manny eyed her. She was acting funny.

"So what happened when they dropped me off?" Manny asked.

Emma ran fingers through her hair, "Jay drove to my parents, I think he was trying to show me that he _really does_ watch everything. It was like a threat. I know I should tell Peter but.."

"But what?" Manny couldn't help but wonder. If she and her boyfriend were in danger, she'd tell him stat! But... did Emma maybe not feel in danger?

Emma kept her lips shut and tried to close her eyes to feel the sun on her body and couldn't help but remember the tingles Jay left on it before.. she lost her breath just thinking about it and bit her lip while remembering

"Emma Nelson!" Manny yelled and Emma jumped.

"What!?" Emma snapped back, sitting up

"Since when are bad boys even your _type_?" Manny asked, laughing a little but giving Emma a shocked look

Emmas mouth fell, "What?!"

Manny pointed at her accusingly, "I just saw you go into dream land! And we're in the middle of a conversation abou t _criminals_. About Jay!"

"So!? I just spaced out." Emma denied it.

Manny looked at her like she didn't believe it. "Do you have the hots for him?" I mean, she wouldn't blame her if she did but it was a messed up situation even if the guy **was **a babe.

"I think it goes a little more than that." Emma said fearfully and admitted.

Manny's mouth hung, darting her eyes around Emma's flushed face, "You like him."

"It's more to that.. theres something about him." Emma looked down ashamed, and shook her head as she ran her shakey fingers through her long blonde hair.

Manny eyed Emma harder, and leaned in closer, "did.._something _happen?"

Leave it to Manny to sense sexual tension and see it glowing off of someone the next day.

Emma leaned in, whispering in Emma's ear and Manny shot back, laughing and covering her mouth.

"WHAT!?" Manny blushed herself, which took a lot for Manny Santos, "In the back of his car with Lucas _right _up front?" she couldn't believe it, "Emma, this is so unlike you!"

Emma nodded, agreeing, but her stomach had those butterflies in it again.

"What about Peter?" Manny asked more seriously. Emma wasn't the cheating type.

"I'm not going to run off with some low life gangster or _whatever_ he is." Emma bittered about Jay, laying back down but seemed to huff, wishing she knew what he did for his criminal living. It was really bugging her.

She couldn't help but wonder if it were different and she just met Jay normally at a bar or something..

"Well, be careful." Manny sang playfully and laid down next to her.

Silence.

"So was it good?" Manny asked and Emma laughed and blushed again, nodding.

**Really **good

"Emma!'' they heard and looked to the back door Peter. He wore sunglasses to and came over, "Looks like your feeling better."

Emma nervously smiled and nodded, "Ya."

"good, we can go out with my parents tonight for dinner then."

Emma's shoulders dropped but then nodded again, "Sure, Pete." her and Manny's eyes both widened.

Did she REALLY just call Peter, Pete?

He even frowned and she quickly corrected herself, '"Rrr. Peter!" she happily and uncomfortably laughed.

Manny really laughed. What? That was funny!

Emma plastered a fake smile to Peter, hoping he'd forgive her and forget about it. He hated being called Pete, he said back highschool, bullies would call him that.

He seemed to nod and go back inside and Emma gave Manny an embarressed 'i just did that' look and they giggled widly.

Emma tried to remember why she was even with Peter...

(kayne_gold digger)  
_**  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (when I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (when I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)**_


	7. Trying To Be Batman

"So, how was your trip to D.C dad?" Peter asked his father over dinner.

They sat in a fancy resturant with candles lit up and only the superior of people sat around. The waiters all had white napkins around their arms, it was that type of place.

Emma was spacing out as they talked, and Peter's mother seemed to do the same thing.

The blonde wore a nice fitting white blazer and a black mini tight skirt with a dark blue tank top under the blazer. Since going to a nice place like this, Emma put on one her sparkliest diamond necklaces that framed her neck beautifully. Her hair was pushed to the side in her regular side buns that curled a bit.

"Oh you know son, trying to do the same stuff there we do here." winked mr stone at Peter who nodded happily.

"Yeah but atleast DC isn't bad like the streets of Toronto can be." Peter pointed out

"Don't I know it." Mr Stone snickered, then leaned over the table and caught Emma's attention as he did so, "I have a new idea for us to go to the police with, something that will _really _piss the low lifes of this city."

"New idea?" Emma repeated, in shock that he would think of one just days after she was ..attacked.

She told them the message from Jay, so why wasn't Mr Stone listening?"

Peter leaned in, just as interested as they both ignored Emma, and Mr Stone went on, "I'm thinking we should put metal detectors in all the schools, even the catholic and colleges." he leaned back, raising an eyebrow to see how Peter would like that.

Peter slowly grinned, but Emma tilted her head, "Don't you think that's kind of..going through peoples privacy?" she asked.

She understood that yes, maybe that was a good idea for the highschools but..colleges?

"Safety is always number one for our childrens schools, Emily." Mr Stone said

Peter went to agree, "Da-"

"Yea I know." Emma cut Peter off and sounded a bit annoyed, "It's just, there aren't any children in college, those are adults."

"Young and still nieve adults." he shot back.

Emma glared at Peter's father, "Still adults who probably wouldn't want another person going through there things.. there's enough stress of the college students-"

"exactly! Which leads to school shootings." reminded Mr Stone.

Emma shot back, "They have 10 times the consilers in school now for people who need to talk about stuff like that and they also have cameras around the campus! When will it be enough for you?"

"when I see all the scum put away." Mr Stone snapped.

Emma opened her mouth but shut it and scoffed, "I've seen plenty of cons and pros to that sort of thing at a college. A girl got attacked by a security man because the detector kept buzzing even though she had _nothing _on her." she point her finger up, "another time a boy had a pocket knife, a pocket knife! Yes, silly to bring to school, but he was a good person and it was just attached to his key chain and you know what the cops did? Sent a **good man** to jail for 3 years. . what is that!?" Emma exclaimed.

She tried to catch her breath, seeing herself getting worked up.

Mr Stone seemed to look like he has had enough as well and even his wife looked between them, a shocked look upon her face.

Peter passed him father a 'sorry' look and Emma wanted to slap him.

"Why don't you leave the work to clean up criminals for the police?" Emma snapped at them and even glared at Peter, "Instead of trying to be **batman**." her eyes cornered at Mr Stone.

"You're making something out of nothing, " he told her.

"You've done enough for a man whose not part of a police force!" Emma tried to explain again "also, what happened to trying to keep me safe and not start any new projects?" She went back to peter.

He looked down guilty. She couldnt believe he didn't care that she had a gun pointed at her and guys break into their home, and that they could easily do it again. They were not taking the message seriously.

She snapped back at Mr Stone, "You guys have pissed off a lot of people."

"They're not people, theyre scum on the streets, or drop outs, needy."

"Says the man who runs his own charity **for the** **need**y." Emma was drowning in rage and snickered, "So hypocritical. Seems you just do it to look good, like it's for you and not for them."

"Emma, that's enough!" Peter finally yelled at her and some people in the restaurant looked over.

His mother even jumped and Emma wasted no time to grab her purse, "Yea, it is." she darted out and Peter scoffed, shutting his eyes and ran after her.

Emma went out the restaurant doors, heels clicking away madly and there was valet parking and thankfully she had her own car here and had met Peter or she'd be walking home.

She had her own bmw 650, and it was white and ever so shiney.

But the young valet who was there before, wasn't who was there now and stood at her car with her keys, it was Jay, and he smirked, leaning on her car like he'd been waiting for her and knew she'd want to go.

Emma had no idea how he knew but as the night air blew through her hair, she turned her head to see Peter come out of the door, yelling after her.

She turned back to see Jay lean off the car, open her passanger door and went to her drivers door.

"Emma!" Peter exclaimed as she ran down the stairs he stopped on, and she ran into her car, but on the passanger side.

Who the hell was she with?

Peter connected eyes with Jay who just smirked at him before getting in the car, and then, it sped off.

Jay sped as he drove her car, smirking still and commented, "might have to steal this car out from under you." he was joking, but liked how smooth the ride was, and how fast it could go

Emma glared at him and just muttered, knowing he knew where it was, "take me to my apartment."

He nodded, eyes hard on the road but glanced at her. She seemed to still be in a mood.

When the neared, Emma finally relaxed and noticed, "How'd you I'd come out of that restaurant alone?"

He didn't answer.

Emma thought about dinner, she didnt see Jay anywhere in site...she'd know if she did.

Jay finally answered, "We tabbed Peter's Dad phone."

Emma's mouth dropped, looking at him, people can really do that?! Oh my god... so.. he heard the whole dinner.

"You didn't..." Emma drifted slowly, holding her purse with her phone inside tighter. Oh my god...her and Manny spoke about Jay the other day, if he also tabbed her phones, he would of heard their conversation about him. Her heart pounded nervously.

Jay knew she was asking if he did it to hers and answered honestly, "No."

Emma took a deep breath, muttering, "Thank god."

"To be honest.." Jay eyed her, "I won't need to if you break up with Peter.." he drifted off, and had a blank look in his eyes.

Emma turned her head to give him a wierd look. Who said they broke up?

"There would be no use for you." he explained.

Emma felt a bit punched in the chest by that. Wow, what a sweet talking JERK. Insists he's using her to get to Peter so then why was he trying to get_ into _her pants?

He pulled into her apartment buildings and she madly put her hand out and he gave a 'what' look.

"my keys." she snapped and he smirked, going to give them to her and yanked it back when she tried to grab it.

He grabbed her wrist, "gimme never gets." he taunted.

"Funny, you seem to think that way though." she snapped back, "How about I get this over with and just run inside, get my building security to come out and arrest you... bam, it's all over. Mr Stone will catch you anyways and he won't stop trying to piss you and your little friends off"

He looked taken back, then impressed, "Oh, _cute_, you really think you can scare me." he leaned closer and she did find herself fearfully move back away from him a little and he darkly smirked, "_exactly_."

"ofcourse you have the upper hand right now." Emma snapped, "you're the one with the gun." she glanced at it, sitting on the side of his jeans.

"Am I pointing it at you?" he challanged and then rubbed his jaw while grinning, "and the only thing I do with _any_ hand is..well," he glanced down at her thighs.. remembering the other night and smirked a bit

**SLaaAP**

Emma's eyes widened, not believing either that she just did that. It's been a long week.

Jay rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him and snickered, but Emma knew he wasn't doing it cause it made him laugh but rather amuse him.. and she had **no idea **what he could do to her for doing that.

He then itched his chin and narrowed his eyes back at her and she'd never seen such a threatening glare

"Get out." he sneered, nothing but serious look in his eyes and Emma gulped and did so and he also got out of the car.

He had made her walk into her apartment, and she buzzed herself in with her phone and then pouted a bit when Jay grabbed it from her and put it in his pocket . OH god, she did piss him off...oh god, was he going to kill her!?

"Good evening Miss nelson." the over weighted secuirty man greeted as they stepped into the elevator.

Jay stood next to Emma as the doors closed and couldn't help but laugh, picturing _that guy_ arresting him. Emma glared, knowing what he was laughing at.

They got to her floor and she walked down the apartment halls towards hers as he looked around, impressed, even though it wasn't much, but still shocking for a rich girl to be living in.

Emma knew what he was thinking as she turned her head when she unlocked her door and found him looking around.

"My parents and boyfriend are rich, that doesn't mean I am too or have their money." she taunted, raising an eyebrow and he did the same back at her.

..that's true but..

"Most girls ask their daddy's to support them though." Jay followed her inside. Looked cozy. A cat ran by his feet and he watched it jump to t he kitchens counter.

Emma shot him a look over her shoulder, walking to the kitchen, "I make **my own** money thanks."

"But you can't wait to not to." said Jay with a smirk and Emma tried not to smile.

That was kinda true.. It was fun having her own life right now, she's even declined her own parents money when they offered but yeah, was it a crime to want when your future with more of a promise? No more fooling around and a rich guy to take care of you and no more having to work .. being able to retire and be lazy

Emma turned to see her cat happy to see her, a cute little Siamese cat just 3 months old and she laughed a bit as she pet her, seeing Sasha happy to see her.

"Do you have roommates?" Jay asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously and looked skeptical.

"No." she replied and went to the fridge as he took her phone out from his pocket, played with it for a second, and then she turned as he laid it on the counter and gave her a look like it was okay to take it now.

She glared but nodded and left it there as she had a wine bottle in her hand and grabbed her glass for herself.

He grinned a bit, watching her fill it almost to the top, "you drink alot." he comments.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him as she took a sip and put the rest of the bottle in the fridge, she was **no** alcoholic.

Jay corrected himself, "you drink **alot **when you're around Peter and his family."

Emma sighed, admitting, "They get me rattled up. His moms a nice woman but Peter can turn into such an asshole around his dad."

Jay's cell began to ring in his pocket as he looked down at her and slowly looked away and sighed, "Can I take this somewhere?" he asked her.

She snickered at him, "Outside?" she suggested so sweetly with a fake grin and then smiled, shaking her head when he just smirked and walked to her hallway where her room was.


	8. One Night In The Name Of Love

Jay answered his phone when he leaned on Emma's bathroom sink, making sure he was far enough to not hear her.

_Jay :Yeah?_

_Spinner: Have you listened in on Stone at all day?_

_Jay: i was just at Romonos, some rich snob restaurant, he was there with his kid and wife.._

_Jay didn't know why he didn't tell Spinner about Emma_

_Spinner: Did you hear anything?_

_Jay: His next move won't be too chaotic for us, just some metal detector thing with the schools._

_Spinner: Hey man! That effects me! I'm in school and that's bullshit!_

_Jay: Its nothing that the boss will be mad about..we'll wait, hear if he does anything else_

_Spinner: What about that girl? Didn't she tell them our message? Do we have to get drastic? _

_Jay: __**No.**__ We don't._

_Spinner: but she seems to be David's sons' prized possession, we could just maybe scare her a little more. We should maybe think about ransom to shut David up._

_Jay: __**She's not a part of it!**_

_Spinner: why are you getting so mad?!_

_Jay: Cause it's useless going after her, shes not the problem_

_Spinner: but she can be the solution if scared right._

_Jay: They didn't even give a shity we broke into their house or threatened her, what the hell else can we do?_

_Spinner: Fine, youre right. We are going to have to dig deeper._

_Jay: Let me know when you got any ideas. See yeah._

Jay hung up, now in a pissed off mood. The guy never fucking listened to him, if he said Emma was no use, she was **no use.** She should be left the fuck alone.

Jay snapped out of it, hearing the sink go on in the kitchen and finally went out.

Emma had gotten changed, and she wore a white tank top and black leggings. She looked ..comfy, not in her common rich top notch clothes and she still looked.. nice.

Jay watched her before clearing his throat and she turned, having filled up her cats bowl and bent to the floor, putting it down for Sasha

"Time to go?" she asks him, walking back over and crossed her arms, "OH _shucks_." she taunted and he chuckled.

She was funny.

"So let me get this straight.." Jay said, looking up and spoke, "You **aren't **breaking up with Peter?"

She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head no. Whyd he want her gone so bad suddenly? Emma wasn't sure what to think of that.

Jay looked a bit, mad at that and even sneered before he leaned down and grabbed her chin, pulling it up to his and he kissed her deeply.

She couldn't believe it, she was suddenly kissing him a_gain_. BAD EMMA!

"Get off me." Emma sneered, pushing against his chest and took a step back from him, but her eyes suggested different when she leaned on the wall. She eyed him wantingly as he did her

He walked to her, trapping her against that wall and bent down a bit to capture her lips again, kissing her deeply and grabbed her wrists tight when she tried to fight him again.

She melted into the kiss and dropped her hands, sighing and surrendering and moved her hands to around his neck and brought her arms around, crossing them over another.

He turned his head a bit more to kiss her deeper, his hands stayed on her hips and she tip toed a bit to kiss him back just as powerful too.

He dropped his hands down to the string of her pants, untying it playfully and pulled on both strings to tug her lower body forward into his and he put his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her up.

She wrapped her legs a bit around him and leaned back on the wall when he moved his head to her neck and then kissed down her chest.

"Jay.." she sighed and he sucked harder, loving her say his name.

He moved back up to kiss her lips and while they kissed she moaned when as he stood between her legs, she felt **it** against her pelvis. Wow, he had to be large..and notably, very hard. She gasped and just wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzeled his neck, and he let her.

They stood there in silence, holding another, and he knew she was thinking about it.

Could she have sex with him? No, the question was, SHOULD she? It's so hard to resist though when you have this guys hands on you, practically begging for it.

"I want to **fuc**k you, _Em_," he whispered, his breath hot on her ear. Emma moaned, nodding against his neck

They both knew they shouldn't, but moments later, Emma was pushed back up on the same spot on the wall, only naked in all her glory and Jay too. She had knocked his hat off and he kissed her hard, her fingers pushing through his hair and gripping it when she felt that big member press against her folds.

Oh god, here it goes... She also liked the way he downright said he wanted to _fuck_ her. Peter was always corny, saying he wanted to 'make love', sure it was sweet sometimes, but with her..she was always hungry for passion.

Jay pulled away from the kis, his hands under Emma's ass, smirking as he gripped her cheeks and she whimpered and moaned, and he pulled her tightly into him.

He lifted her up his chest a little, and she felt the head of his cock slip into her entrance. He let her slip down his body slowly, and that cock soon filled her to her depths as she slid down on it and her legs around his waist, shook a little. He knew he was stretching her and waited for her to get use to it. He leaned his forehead down to hers and she swallowed the pain down in her throat, whimpered and shut her eyes til it stopped hurting too much, and finally nodded and he cringed in delight when he began to move, and felt how tight and perfect she was around him

He was lifting and lowering her, up and down, panting as he did so and Emma gasped in and out each time he pulled out of her slow slow, and back in fast. The pain and pleasure was finally just turning into pleasure and feeling filled. She cried his name out and he groaned.

His hands were massaging the cheeks of her ass, rubbing them together, and as good as it felt when he did that when he pushed into her, Emma was afraid he'd want to **go there** after. She had never done if before but... hell, with him, it felt like she had never even had **sex **before.

Emma gripped his shoulders tightly, her hair sticking a little to her cheeks for how hot her body was beginning to feel.

He gently gripped her hair in his hand, twirling it around on his fist and made her look at him, looking wildly into her eyes as she gazed into his with complete promise, promise to do anything if he just made her come. He just smiled back at her, and kept lifting and lowering her as if she were weightless. "Bet you've never been fucked like this before, have you baby?" his smile was then swept away by a deep groan when he shut his eyes, slamming up into her next thrust which made her cry out too and feel just about ready to explode. 

Emma's world dissolved when she came trembling. Jay pulled her down tightly against him, wanting the feel of her clamping on his shaft, then moved his hips up into her a few more times before he came too and she was screaming in extacy

"Don't stop!" she begged him breathlessly and so innocently, while she was being fucked against a wall by a criminal.

She heard him yell out too, and she finally collapsed, panting and he shook and jerked once more into her. She reacted to that with a shiver, being sensitive by already having an explosive orgasm and she ended up limply hanging in his arms while he cradled her, letting her calm down as she laid her head on his strong shoulder. Both of them were breathless and covered with sweat.

Jay went to lay Emma down on her couch, softly, one leg hanging over the side. He leaned over her, and when she was laying there, going to finally rest, that cock slipped back in as he laid over her.

Emma yelped and scratched his back as he thrusted into her. oh my GOD ! He wanted to **again!? **

Emma weakly whimpered, "No...no...no," but the hammering didn't stop, "I cant Jay." she breathlessly begged and he stopped but pouted

"Not yet baby, we're not done yet." he waited for her to nod or do something to signal an 'okay', and Emma laughed, exhaustingly, but answered him bygrinding her hips again.

He smiled at her, but let her know he'd do the work as he started slamming his hips into her again. Last time was slower, now this, this was real fucking.

"Em." she heard him w hisper breathlessly and wondered if he knew how lovely that sounded from him, like he needed her.

How could he though? He was a big boy, more ways than once.. and made it clear _he _was the boss.

He raised a hand to her breasts, mauling them and Emma's chest heaved down and up, shaking her head no and trembling, "Jay! I Can't!" I mean, she could, but she didn't know if she would live from it or how loud she was going to scream.

Her neighbors knew Peter..she didn't want anybody to hear them..

Jay reached between them, and found her clit, rubbing it and he kept rubbing as he was pounding his cock into her. . She could seriously feel his cock throbbing and wanting to come again but was clearly as sensitive as she was too..but they did it, they both came at once..

Emma had thought, as the orgasm rocked through her, that she may had passed out for a second with how hard she came, then finally overwhelmed by the force of the orgasm, came back and clung to him as they grinded into another to reduce the orgasm and Jay had his seizure of an orgasm, shaking over her and even shouting her name on the top of his lungs til he collapsed on top.

Emma could barely keep her eyes open, panting, inhale exhale, inhale exhale.. her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it...she could even _feel _Jays pounding against her chest.

He fell out of her and fell more onto the couch beside her, and pulling her into his arms, panting like a dog himself and she ran her hands through his hair when she could finally steadily somewhat breath. It was wet, from all the sweat but it was sweet sweat..if that made sense. She giggled softly, let alone exhaustingly, and he smirked with his eyes closed until opening to them and they stared at another like that, like they were _inlove_, for almost the rest of night, until they fell asleep with her in his arms.

_**In the name of love!  
What more in the name of love?  
In the name of love!  
What more? In the name of love!**_

...nobody like you...there's nobody like you...

(u2_pride)


	9. No Good For You

Jay woke up first, sun glaring at him from the blinds and for a second, he forgot where he was until he glanced down at the beautiful blonde in his arms beside him.

He then deeply frowned, admitting this might of been too far for even him..

The cat, Sasha, sat on the coffee table and meowed out at him and he glared at it, feeling like it read his thoughts and was trying to get its own say in it.

He was no good for this girl.

Jay got up, wrapping the couch blanket around her and she cuddled to the pillow he quickly placed where he once laid and grinned a little when she slept peacefully on it. He tilted his head, seeing he left one, or actually 3, hickeys around her neck.

..That wasn't gonna be good if Peter saw that..

He carressed her hair softly to hide it, incase he had a key and came in... but then again, it'd also be wierd to come into your girlfriends apartment and see her naked on her couch instead of in her room.

His chest clenched but he ignored it as he stood up and got dressed. With one more longingly look back at her, he left, closing the door soundingly behind him.

When Emma had woke up the day alone she felt sorta... bad. Never had she felt awful about herself..shes always been with partners who stayed around and this time, he didn't

why?

What was so wrong with her? And when a few days went by and still no site of Jay, or even a sense of anybody watching her, she began to feel worse.

She felt used..

torn..

He had to clearly just used her.

When one of her friends from her familys country club insisted she and some girls should go away for the weekend, Emma jumped at the chance. She invited Manny along too, and hadn't even told **her **anything that happened.

"This is boring." Spinner taunted Jay, sitting in his orange civic but parked around a block as he had to use his good 20/20 vision to squint his eyes and watch **her**.

Emma seemed to be packing up her car with Manny and Jay couldn't help but wonder where she was going..

"I don't even see Peter." Spinner declared and eyed Jay as he still didn't budge, "So **lets go**." he taunted.

Jay looked over to him, and his eyes were icy but he nodded and started the car. He knew they had no excuse to stay since the mission was about The Stones, not about The Nelson girl.

They had found David Stone, Peter's Dad, having coffee with the mayor of their city, and since they couldn't hear them, they used the laptop in Spinners lap to tab his phone again and inside David's pocket, his phone lit up and they listened in on the conversation.

"_I just know we're getting through to these punks_." came Mr Stones voice, "_and i'm not going to stop til they are all gone or dead_.''

"_Look David_." came the other mans voice,"_I know you want to make this town a better place and run for mayor next year, but you gotta know the rules, and rule number is let the cops catch the bad guys... they even know they have to keep their identity secret yet here you are, you're putting your family and friends at risk by showing your face, going to the media and running protests to show you're trying to stop that. Mobs are getting angry at you, bank robbers, the whole gang_."

Jay listened harder.

_''Let them come after me."_ taunted David.

Jay and Spinner both snickered. What a stupid, stupid man. He would** not** be running his mouth like this if **their **boss had him in his hands.

Speaking of, Jay and Spinner went to go report back to their boss.

They stepped into a four story house, and it's inside walls were all wood, the dark smooth wood you'd see on tables. The hall they went down had frames of men painted inside it, smoking a cigar, or playing pool, or wearing one of those old gangster pimp hats..

When they opened their bosses door, the boss' chair was turned around but smoke of cigar filled the air and slowly, he turned to grin, happy to see his boys.

"come in, come in." he told them. This was Joey. The guy looked like the kindest man in the world and he was, but the moment you fuck up, my god even **Jay **hadn't seen someone so mad or insane.

Joey once cut off his own stepsons fingers when the boy touched his third wife. Now he was married to the fifth, who was 20 years younger than him.

Jay went over facts with Joey, telling him everything they heard and then he offered them some booze. They sat across the desk and drank some as they just..hung out.

Joey was like, the biggest mobster from Toronto to the border of America. How did Jay fall into this you must act? Well .. he was assigned I guess. Joey wanted a new tailer, someone to do what Jay was good at, watch people..keep them in line. . but after some years Joey made Jay one of his right hand man.

His boss snapped Jay out of it when he looked at him, "Spin says you seem .." he drifted off as he twirled the whiskey in his glass, "Distracted."

"did he?" when his boss turned to grab another cigar, Jay slapped his head hard.

"ow." laughed Spinner and rubbed it.

His boss turned back, holding a picture and Jay's eyes hardened when he saw what the picture was of.. Emma.

"She's pretty." the boss agreed, gazing down at it and then slipped it over to Jay.

The picture was of her, laughing with Manny in her backyard by the pool.

"But... get over it." he gave Jay a look and he nodded quickly, his eyes a bit wide, but his boss nodded back, believing Jay.. since, when did he ever care about **anyone**? This girl was just tits and ass to him, right?

"Hey baby." Alex said, coming in. Jay glanced over and then quickly stood up to block Emma's picture before he stepped infront of her and let her wrap her arms around him.

She had long black ravine hair and hoops in her earrings. Tall girl, slightly taller than Emma. She was the bosses neice... now don't question it, but the boss even knew Jay had hooked up with other girls before when still with her and he just didn't mind it...cause he did it to his wife too.. correction, wives*

But, if Jay ever wronged Alex by hitting her, or dumping her horribly, THEN, the boss would tend to it personally. So, if you're wondering, yes Jay regretted making Alex think they could be some 'official' couple.

She was fun in bed though, always up for anything, even with other girls.

"Glad you're home." she purred and wrapped her fingers round his belt and smirked up to him, "wanna go upstairs and..." she turned her eyes, seeing Spinner blinking at her and staring and even her Uncle gave her a 'get outta here' look. She just laughed and tightened her hand around Jay, dragging him out of there.

"This will be fun." Manny insisted to Emma, now sitting on her porch steps and waiting for their friends.

Emma was going to drive them and Emma just sadly nodded.

Manny thought it was Peter making Emma sad and nudged him, "just call him, Emma." she said, "Peter's was going on and on about you when I bumped into him, he is sorry."

Emma scoffed, because that wasn't it, and it made her more upset knowing that. It was Jay.

A car honked, coming into her driveway.. the other girls finally.

"Let's get out of here." breathed Emma.

Meanwhile, in Jay's room, he sat on the end of his bed, in nothing but his boxers and he had earphones in his ear, connected to his lap top and was listening to Manny's whole conversation with Emma..

"_Lets get out of here." Emma's voice spoke after a car honk was heard._

Jay stiffened...so she was going away.. Also, yeah, Jay **might **of **definitely **tabbed her phone. Also, why the hell was she going to back to Peter?

Jay cursed, jumping a bit when Alex wrapped her arms around him and took his earphones out and he quickly shut the laptop.

"Less work." purred Alex in his ear, "More sex." she teased.

Another? Jesus.. they just did it and it wasn't even good.

Jay groaned though and went back to bed and she straddled his lap.


	10. You Give Yourself Away

_**(with or without you_U2)**_

_**My hands are tied  
My body bruised  
She's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose**_

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give...  
And you give...  
And you give yourself away

"She looks like she's having an episode.." smirked Paige

They drove with the car's hood down, letting the air fly through their hair.

Emma sat in the back, leaning on the cars window part and just enjoyed the air and fields, not knowing they were talking about her

"A breakdown." insisted Darcy, next to Paige who was driving.

"Guys, shut up." Manny said in an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes. These were Emma's friends that she met through Peter.. they were snobs.

"Is it Peter? Did they get in a fight?" Darcy asked too curiously.

"Well who else would it be, Darcy?" Paige taunted.

"Emmaaa.." sang Manny, trying to snap her out of it and tapped her shoulder and Emma looked over.

"What? Hm?" she looked dazed and the girls giggled, even Manny as she threw Emma a sad silly look.  
_**  
I can't live with or without you  
I can't live with or without you  
I can't live...  
I can't live with or without you**_

Jay slammed his bedroom door closed. He hadn't had time to check up on Emma in a day but as he opened his laptop, Spinner came in.

"Joey wants you"

"Can I have a minute?" Jay growled, pressed the on button and his laptop booted up.

"no, he said now." Spinner admitted.

Jay slammed the lap top closed and whirled around to glare at Spinner and then tried to stop, an d breath.

Why was he getting so worked up?

"Come on man!" Lucas said, running up from behind Spinner, "Joeys payin for a boy night." he laughed and ran off like a child on christmas.

Jay shook his head but laughed a little, going to follow Spinner out but did glance back at the laptop sadly before he shut the door behind him.

Boys night for Joey, for sure meant strip club.

"Hi baby." greeted Mel as Jay walked in with the guys and got seated by the actual owner who loved Joey.

Guess who could understand why a sleezebag would like a mob boss..

Jay tightened his jaw when Mel blocked him and his friends kept walking and sat at the table. Lucas and Spinner smirked at another and back at Jay though, knowing he use to see Mel.

"I'm thirsty." Jay insisted, trying to leave and she put a hand his chest, stopping him.

She was a stripper and blonde..fake dyed blonde though but still suited her. Ofcourse being a stripper she looked good but.. Jay wasn't having it..

"I can give you something to suck on." she raised an eyebrow, implying something sexual and very over the top that even Jay stared at her bluntly.

Did she just seriously say that?

His buddies at the table were laughing, over hearing her and couldn't believe their ears either as Jay just gave Mel a slight glare to leave him alone and walked to sit at the table with them

"Holy shit man." Lucas told him, even Joey and the boss of the club was laughing.

"She's a slut." Spinner declared.

Music began to pound, and every mans eyes went on the stage, watching the naked girls perform and slide on their poles...except one.

Jay itched the back of his head and looked down at his drink, quickly tossing the vodka back and feeling his heart kinda...aching for something.

He leaned back in his booth with his friends and tried to focus on the girls but only one girl seemed to be on his mind.

_Fuck_.

Meanwhile, Emma and the girls giggled sitting around the camp fire.

"I'm just glad we got here before we couldn't atleast start a fire." Paige said, enjoying the bonfire.

Manny nodded, curled up on her outdoors chair.

Emma snuggled on the blanket and couldnt agree more. It was good to get away, breath..and tomorrow when the sun is up and lake ready to swam, she'd think more too.

"Feels good to be away from the boys." admitted Darcy and they all nodded.

Manny was single but did shrug, it was still nice not going to a bar or anything trying to meet a good one.

"Doesn't count for Manny though." teased Paige but always had some thrill with poking at her and starting fights.

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"well you don't have a man." Darcy bluntly put it.

Emma gave the two girls a look of death.. they could be so rude to Manny sometimes, just because Manny wasn't 'one of them', a rich girl.. Manny would always be better than them..

"She's seen a few guys this month Darcy, just because she knows she hasn't found the right one doesn't mean anything." Emma snapped at her.

"wow, did you sleep with them all cause w_ow _if so." Paige chimed in.

Manny's blood boiled. No actually, she didn't.

"What's wrong Paige?" Manny taunted, "Mad because before Matt you struggled to find just one boy a month back in your single days?"

Paige shut her mouth, and looked angry, but shut up.

Emma giggled and got comfy again, listening to the fire crackle. They were at Darcys cottage and Emma and Manny shared a room.

When they climbed into bed, Manny was seeing red, "I can't stand them." she snapped at Emma.

Emma giggled, going under the covers, "Tomorrow will be better.'' she promised.

Manny pointed at Emma, "If I commit murder this weekend, its your fault."

Emma laughed wildly and Manny joined in, shaking her head and Manny leaned over to turn off the lamp

Morning came and the two had to wake up early, forced, since an actual rooster was screaming it's head off in the distance.

Emma and Manny got on their bathing suits, but before swimming they just stuck their feet in and sat on the dock.

Manny noticed Emma out of it today tooand sighed, "Can you please tell me what's wrong? Before I thought it was Peter but come on, we both know you're not that crazy about the guy." she shoved her shoulder playfully.

Emma passed Manny a torn glance and nodded. That was true...that wasn't who she was being crazy about..

Manny eyed her and then she gasped, "Ohno." she said.

Emma eyed her and hoped she didn't know, "what?" she acted dumb.

"This is about Jay." Manny watched Emma look down and pointed at her, "You saw him again!" she pushed herself up on the dock and stood up,"And you didn't tell me!?" she got sad, thinking they told another everything.

Especially important stuff like this!

Emma felt horrible even more after everything else and teared up at Manny, "I did, and I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but-"

"But what Emma?!" yelled Manny, and Emma let a tear drop.

"We had sex okay?!" Emma yelled back and scoffed, putting her face into her hands to slightly tremble and cry.

Manny's mouth dropped and she slowly sat back down, "Em.." she whispered.

She'd never seen her worked up over a guy before... she **had **to be smitten or- Manny's heart twisted.. or in love with a criminal.

"What about Peter?" Manny questioned slowly.

Emma sniffed and lifted her face, looking numb as she spoke, "I _have _to stay with him."

Manny's mouth fell, "Emma! You're having these feelings, _and having sex_, with Jay!"

"and I haven't seen him since!" Emma cried again and madly yelled, snuffling on her tears

Manny's shoulders fell, "Oh..." she said out loud, "_what _a **prick.**"

ofcourse Jay did that to precious little Emma, that asshole!

"Okay." breathed Manny, thinking this through and agreed, "You're right, stay with Peter. Go back home and say your even sorry."

Emma bitterly laughed through her tears; but she wasn't sorry.

"Forget about Jay and.. move on."

Emma moaned in a whiney way, looking up at the clouds "I wish it was that easy." she snickered.

Manny softened and asked quietly, "Em, are you in love with him?" her question was answered when Emma looked like a scared deer, and then a sad kitten again.

Oh god she did..

She pulled her into a tight hug.

The next day, the girls wanted to have an outdoor lunch before they left..and back home, Jay finally had the time to tab Emma's phone, and listened in...it was sorta fuzzy with her being so far though.

"Zach proposed!" Darcy exclaimed as they ate some stirfry for lunch and made smoothies too.

Emma had her feet dangling oh her chairs arm by the way she sat on her chair, leaning her back on the other arm. She boredly sipped on her smoothies straw.

"Matts getting me my own getaway house." Paige declared as well, taking the shine off Darcy.

"You mean his own.." muttered Manny to Emma.

"Did you say something Manny?" Paige asked.

"Nope." Manny smiled widely and adorebly yet ever so fakely.

Darcy looked to the blonde, "So, Emma, when do you think Peter will pop the question?"

"_So, Emma, when do you think Peter will pop the question?" _ back with Jay in his room, he listened to some idiot as this question to Emma and his blood ran cold.

"_Who knows." _came Emma's voice that he hadn't heard in ever and his stomach turned just thinking about it.

"_When his daddy says so probably_." Manny joked and all the girls laughed.

Paige spoke now, "_Has to be soon then cause he told my Dad he wants Peter married by the age of 23_."

Emma's blood ran cold this time. .. maybe she got too comfortable for too long about Peter not asking her that it didn't occur to her that years had gone by and he will **soon**.

Wait...isn't this what she wanted?

Back with Jay, his icy eyes hardened on his laptop, waiting for Emma to say anything else...but she didn't, and he madly got up, threw his computer on the bed and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

A picture fell off his wall and smashed to pieces onto the ground.


	11. The Chase

Emma got ready for class as she was on her cellphone with Manny.

_Manny: I miss going to school with you, maybe I should finally go to college myself._

_Emma giggled: It's education not something to do on your spare time._

_Manny: Hey ! I can find something I'm good at and apply?_

_Emma: Sure you can._

_Manny: Want me to meet you at school? Maybe I'll look around today._

_Emma: Sure, I just gotta stop in at that phone tech place down the street._

_Manny: why?_

_Emma laughed at Manny's bluntness: if you must know, just so they can look at it. Its acting funny, lighting up on it's own and my calls are getting kinda fuzzy._

Back at Jay's, he sat in his bed, listening to the conversation and had to chuckle.. Emma was **smart**..how could she not know it was her phone being tabbed?

Well... when she goes to the phone place, she'd find out.

Emma wore a long white and black stripped skirt, the pattern going down not across. She also wore a cotten strapless bustier top so a bit of her stomach showed yet she still looked so classy. The skirt had a cut on the side, letting little thigh peek out.

She was walking around town before her business class at school and she carried a small coffee.

"hey Em." smiled and waved a passing student who was also in her class.

Emma smiled friendly and kept walking passed small shops. She looked down and back up when she stopped in her tracks.

Jay leaned on one of the shops building, and it **had **to be the phone store she needed. He was gazing at her too, less shocked to see her so obviously planned too.

_**This time I really need to do things right  
Shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night**_

You make me shudder, oh yeah  
I can't believe it, I'm not myself,  
Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else  
You make me shudder

Emma squinted her eyes madly, pushing the butterflies in her stomach away with seething anger.

He had that 'infatuated' stare when he looked at her and let his eyes trail down her body and she wanted to die when she felt herself squirm about it.

She took a few steps closer to him, conversation distance and snapped, "Some _people _would like to get through without some stalker in there way."

Jay chuckled but looked at the door she was talking about that was beside him, not behind and shrugged innocently, "Go for it."

Emma scowled.. she just, didn't want to even be that **close **to him. She lifted her chin though and acted tough as she went around him and opened the door and glared when he held it for her, going in after her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, already knowing.

She stopped at a line up for the desk to ask someone who worked there questions. She crossed her arms madly, having to stand there with him. Was this going to take long?

"Are you _ignoring_ me?" he taunted playfully.

Emma snapped at him over her shoulder, "_well clearly _it's _not _working."

"Fine." Jay teasingly bittered, but still stood there and put his hands into his pockets. He tried not to chuckle, but she was so cute when upset.

The line moved and Emma took a step forward and so did he, right behind her; not an INCH away!

"personal space." Emma shot at him.

He laughed now, but put his hands up, nodding. He tried to be quiet, but she couldn't even stand that.

"Ugh, ill do this tomorrow." she said and stormed passed him.

He followed her out the door and back onto the streets, "Alright, what time?" he asked, planning to be here **still** when she comes back.

Emma whirled around madly, trying to hold her tears in, "leave me _alone_, Jay!"

Jay clenched his jaw, trying not to feel how that actually hurt him and how much she wanted him to stay away. She looked hurt...and he knew why but he had to leave that day after... the fact is that _now _he learned he just couldn't stay away. He'd stay the next time, honestly he would.

"Me and Peter are _done_, theres no use for me now remember?" she used his words against her and his face bittered but he then looked down.

Those was his words..

"Just go away." she breathed sadly and turned, walking off and not even going to school but straight home.

_**Give me affection  
I need your perfection  
Cause you feel so good  
You make me stutter, stutter, stutter**_

You knock me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck  
Gotta stop shaking me up  
I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think,  
Sinking under, I'm sinking under 

_**(maroon5_stutter)**_

Manny closed the door as she stepped into Emma's house, "Hey Em." she breathed out, upset, seeing the blonde curled on the couch and crying.

She came over, and pulled her into a hug. Emma had called her to tell her to skip the school, and what had happened with Jay

Emma shook her head, "I can't do it anymore." she shook violently from crying "I wanna go back to Peter, I don't want to think about _him _anymore!"

Manny tilted her head, eyebrows pushing together at how frustered she was with Jay.

"Sweetie, I don't think you have much choice about who comes to mind." she admitted.

Emma sniffed, but nodded with a deep frown.. that was true.

"How did he know where you were?" Manny asked.

Emma paused. Good point. I mean, if he followed her sure he could run into her...but at the **exact **same time and place she told Manny on the phon-

The _phone._

Emma looked at it, sitting on the coffee table and picked it up. "He wouldn't.." she drifted out loud.

Manny smirked and put a hand on Emma's forehead, "Girl, are you okay?" as she spoke, Emma ripped the back of her phone off and Manny gave her a crazy look, "Your phone, Em!"

They it was, the little bugger sitting in her phone wires and Emma tried to remember when Jay could of done it.

...the night of. Oh mygod that little sneaky son of a - "bitch!" Emma said out loud and got up.

Manny laughed a bit but oddly watched Emma storm to her room, "hope thats not directed at me!" she hollared.

The next day, Emma, in her car with Manny, parked down Peter's street, only Manny had ran to the diner just beside them.

Emma eyed Peter's house and just waited...it was his 'job' to watch him, so where was he. Suddenly the orange civic rolled on the other corner of Peters house, Jay.

Emma jumped and scowled at Manny who came back into the car.

"1 coffee for you," she said and put it in Emma's cup holders.

"Sh!" Emma hissed and watched Jay just do exactly what she was, but scooping out Peters house..andnot.. looking for like she was him.

Hows he gonna like it when he notices he's being also watched!

"And donuts for me." Manny happily said, and Emma gave her an annoyed look to shut up but she took it as she should explain herself for the donuts, "We can't have a stake out without donuts." she insisted.

"He's here." Emma pointed.

"oh!" Manny looked out the window and saw the orange civic and then Peter had come out of his house, and got into his own car.

"D-do we follow them?" Emma asked.

"Yea!" Manny said, excited and they both screamed when the back door of their car opened.

Lucas sat in the back and both their eyes widened as he leaned up "What you girls doin?" he asked.

He had been asked by Jay to do to the diner.. he missed Emma's car but Lucas didn't.

"Lucas!" Manny snapped, having a heart attack and caught her breath.

Emma glared at him, "does Jay know we're here?" she asked him and he shook his head no, "Good." Emma said and her car pulled out to follow Jay's car to followed Peters.

"Are you following us!?" Lucas yelled, now being kidnapped in Emma's car.

Manny rolled her eyes and turned her body towards the back as Emma continued to drive, "Following **Jay**, don't be so self centered."

Lucas snickered at her and grabbed his phone, "Manny!" Emma exclaimed, not wanting Lucas to call and tell Jay. She'd grab it if she could but she had to focus driving.

"I'm on it!" Manny threw herself into the back, and grabbed Lucas' phone, both of them struggling and he was trying not to hurt a girl but cried out when she bit his hand and got his phone.

"You little.." Lucas said and she put his phone down her shirt and he smirked, "You think I won't go in there?"

Manny pointed fiercly at him, "I will **scream** rape!"

Lucas frowned and rolled his eyes, letting the girl take his phone and letting the girls take him hostage for now.

Emma noticed they were on her street and looked around confused before parking back a bit when Peter's car went into her driveway, and Jay parked across the street..still blind to Emma following.

Peter carried roses and put them in Emma's mailbox.

Lucas and Manny leaned forward to peak over Emma's shoulder and watched the show.

"ooooh, that's adorable." Manny gawked the scene.

Emma's eyes saddened, but they drifted even sadder looking to Jay's car, wondering if _he_ was feeling **anything** about that.

"Romeo wants you back." taunted Lucas in her ear.

Emma sighed but nodded and followed the cars again but saw Jay suddenly loose Peter on purpose, and he drove onto the highway.

Emma wondered where he was going and kept following.

"Uh, girlie." Lucas warns, "You should stop following him now."

"Why?" Emma asked.

Manny looked between them and Lucas gave Manny a 'this is serious' kind of look.

"Emma, maybe we should turn around." Manny begged.

Emma didn't give up and Lucas huffed, leaning back, "You're death wish."

Emma made sure to keep her distance as she parked when Jay turned into a driveway of a 4 story house. It was beautiful, but was it his?

"home sweet home." Lucas said and could of gotten out but he eyed Emma, waiting for her to piece it all together.

"You all live here?" she asked him.

He nodded and finally smirked as she eyed him in the rearview mirror, "It's a mob house."

Manny and Emma's mouth s hung down in shock.

A what!?


	12. Leave Me Alone

Jay was about to walk into the mansion when he heard a faint whistle and turned his head to see Lucas, but walking infront of Lucas was a pissed off looking Emma.

Jay didn't take a second to glance back at the mansion and quickly back at Emma as he stormed over back at her.

What the FUCK was she thinking coming here?

"Why the hell-"

Emma cut him off, shoving something pretty hard into his chest, "Here's your little tracking device." she sneered, "And how about you STOP stalking me and getting the hell out of my life?"

Jay's mouth dropped, looking down at her cellphone. Oh fuck she found out.

He watched her turn and go back to her car but his voice taunted, almost sneered, back at her, "Sounds _perfect_. Go back to your little boy toy and enjoy the flowers on your doorstep."

Emma tossed a glare over her shoulder and turned back, showing Jay no bluff anymore, "I mean it. Go ahead with your little mob-"

Jay's eyes widened and looked to Lucas who nodded. Oh yeah, she knew.

Jay grabbed her arm, shutting her up and warned, "Watch what you fucking say or your little dramatic scene is going to be heard by people who won't take your bullshit and will-"

"Will what?" Emma snapped, raising an eyebrow

Lucas watched how intense this looked, he could tell Jay was trying so badly to control his anger and maybe slight worry for Emma.

"They can make you disappear in a second." Jay calmly said.

Emma swallowed hard, glancing back at the house, kinda understanding she shouldn't be making a scene and shouting accusations...accusations that were true.

"They can make your little friends disappear too." Jay added, glancing at Emma's car knowing Emma's side kick, Manny, was in there.

How the hell didn't he notice before ? Them following him? He was so fucking out of it and she was screwing him up.

Jay was a little taken back by the harsh glare she gave him, so stern and cold.

"Good to know where you come from now. Explains everything about you."

Jay clenched his jaw.

She went on, yanking her arm from his grip, "Don't come near me again. I see your car anywhere around me when I'm NOT with Peter? I'll go to the cops."

Jay tilted his head, squinting his eyes anymore. For once, this once innocent girl was now standing here, convincing him she just might would and his chest clenched a bit by that.

He watched her storm off back to her car and he glared, kinda painfully, at it drive away but sighed in relief that nobody but Lucas was around and saw that.

Jay shoved his chest and stepped forward threatening, "You told you where we lived! What we are!?"

"Man." Lucas rolled his eyes but cringed when Jay's grip tightened, "She followed you! She ACTUALLY took me hostage in her car."

Silence.

Jay's grip loosened, and he kinda chuckled at that, "You're blaming a GIRL who couldn't ever kill a **fly**, for kidnapping you?"

"her and Manny can be pretty intense." Lucas insisted, glancing where the car drove off.

Jay chuckled a bit and turned, Lucas followed. Guess it was just a good thing nobody saw.

...but up in the window of the house, Alex stood there, eyes glaring at the scene that just happened before her. Who was the blonde that Jay was with? Yelling at him? Seemed there was something between them and Jay seemed pretty rattled up. She's never seen any girl nor herself could ever rattle Jay up like that.

Who the **fuck** was that girl? Alex would find out. Any other girl would of been fine, but this golden looking girl seemed a threat. . too pretty. Alex didn't like it at all.


	13. Get Rid Of Her

Emma sat at her kitchen table, sadly playing with the rose pedals on the flowers Peter got her and she had her new cellphone to her ear until he picked up.

_Peter: Em?_

_Emma: yea its me.._

_Peter sighs: God it feels good to hear your voice._

Silence.

_Peter: I miss you Emma. So bad._

_Emma: I know._

She stared off though, she maybe didn't really know about missing him back, but she knew how an ache of missing someone was.

She hadn't seen Jay in days..he was really taking her demands seriously. Which is what she wanted! Yea.

_Peter: Can you please forgive me? You were right that night and I should of stood up for you. You're my girl. My Dad sometimes gets too involved but it's the way he is and to me, he kinda is a superhero._

Emma tried not to roll her eyes.

_Emma: It's fine. I just wanna be...__**us **__again._

_Peter: So glad you said that. Can you meet me, tomorrow night? Go back to what we were? God I love you so much._

Emma paused, not only to the 'i love you' I mean, he's said it before where she never said it back... but now, as she knew at least HIS phone was bugged.. she couldn't help but say it back hoping you know who was listening.

_Emma: __**I love you **__too. Where do you want me to meet you?_

_Peter: Roxannes. On King street, 7pm?_

_Emma: I'll see you there. Night._

They both hung up.

At Jay's, he sat at his desk while the room was pitch dark, nothing but his lap top and small dim lamp light on.

He glared jealously at the ground and his eyes darkened. He shoved his ear phones off and whipped them at the desk as he got up.

"Baby, come to bed." Alex said, eyeing him. There was that damn rattled Jay again. . she couldn't help but notice it was the same nerves the girl from the other week gave him.

She eyed the computer. If only she had time to get on it when he wasn't here.

Jay came back, pulling his shirt off and she immediately crawled to the end of the bed where he stood and kissed up his lean body, her hands slipping up his strong arms. Why was he choosing another girl over her ? she'd give him AANYTHING.

Then again, guess she was the girl he came home to..had to count for something

"Fuck me hard, tonight." she whispered in his ear and he seemed to like that idea, as she laughed and yelped in pleasure when he threw her down on the bed, onto her stomach and her ass had quite the beating that night.

She loved when he made her not be able to walk for a day. He was a real man, Alex needed a real one. Her fathers other men were such lapdogs.. Jay was a top dog. An alpha.

As he slept that night, she got up, naked, and put on her house coat as she glanced back at him and opened his computer.

She tried to be quiet, going into his files.

Stone. That's what he and her dad were working on. She clicked into it, seeing pictures of Mr Stone a lot and him making his speeches to the town about 'criminal justice'. What a loser. She continued, only seeing pictures of his son Pat... or was it Peter? She instantly stopped, seeing one with Peter in a car with a blonde...**that **was **the **blonde from the other day.

She was sure of it.

Holy fucking shit, a girl a part of their mission was standing outside their HOUSE?! how much did she know ? And she was a girlfriend of a criminal justice mans son. . .she was a threat..not only that but seemed also a threat with Jay. What the fuck was he doing messing around with this girl!? That was fucking dangerous. Maybe she knew too much now... all the more reason to get rid of her..

Alex looked back at Jay sleeping, and couldn't help but sneer back at the pictures she went through when she found another folder in that file. It didn't have a title, but she clicked into it curiously. . . it was **all **of the blonde, there were more fucking pictures of her then even Mr stone himself. . she would be alone outfront a college (ofcourse she was a fucking college golden girl), or she'd be standing with Peter, or smiling to her friends, there was a lot of pictures with some petite blonde girl but the photos liked to zoom up on Emma more.

How long has Jay been around her more? and what the fuck there was like 100 photos of her. Was Jay obsessed or... in love?

Alex swallowed the jealousy down in her throat.

She'd get rid of the bitch for sure.

**Nobody** was going to take her man from her, definitely not some princess who wore fancy $500 dresses like this either.


	14. World Upside Down

As usual, Emma and Manny tanned outside her parents house today. She took a deep breath, trying to relax and they laid by the pool.

"I love your parents' house." Manny admitted with a smile, "Least it's got all the barn animals too. .. doesn't seem SO richie rich like."

Emma giggled a little and then sighed, closing her eyes

Manny sat up and turned to Emma. Ironically, they both wore black bikinis "Em, how is everything?"

Emma frowned deeply, "Can we not talk about _it?"_

"You mean _him_?"

"Exactly." Emma seemed to snap and then huffed, "Sorry."

"You're going out with Peter tonight right?" Manny asked.

Emma nodded, and began to nervously play with her hands and Manny sadly watched. It looked like Emma didn't know what she wanted anymore..

Manny tried to take her mind off the guy who was spinning Emma's head, "Lets go back home then and pick out the BEST outfit. "

They both laughed and Emma nodded, "Sure." they got up.

"Goodbye girls!" Snake hollared to them when they waved and left, driving in Manny's car and Betsy waved them off as well.

When their car rolled out, they didn't notice another car had been following them all day. A Black converatable... Alex's car.

Alex's eyes darkened, watching the girls drive off and her car pulled out to follow after glancing once more at the mansion that seemed to be the blondes parents' house.

Emma and Manny stopped at the mall, and Emma picked out a skirt that was brown and tight to her body but was short just above her knees at the front, but flowed longer in the back. She got a string tank top that was slightly baby pink and had a bit of sparkle around it. She put on her black highheels and made her hair long and curly for tonight as she held a very sparkly gold clutch and walked into Roxannes

It was the most expensive resturant in town.. .Peter REALLY wanted to make it up to her.

"Peter Stone." she told the host at the desk who then smiled wide and nodded, bringing her around to the tables but when she followed around and looked around the resturant, nobody but her and Peter were in it.

There was candles everywhere...and _ohmygod_... Peter was kneeling and wearing a white suit that looked like it costed furtunes.

Emma's heart began to twist and pound, making it painful to breath. He held a small box in his hands and slowly opened it, smiling softly at her.

"Emma Nelson." he began and Emma couldn't even breath.

What the HELL was he doing !? Th-they were only going to get back together, she thought she'd have at least a bit of time to think about this before he proposed and he was was..

"You put up with alot from me.." he drifts, slightly laughing.

Emma weakily smiled, looking around and noticed the kitchen door open and her family step out, with his behind

Ohfuck. Oh my god. Was this really real?

"I never met a girl like you.. and I never wanna lose you. You make me the happiest guy in the world and I wanna wake up to you every day because the last month has been so painful. Would you marry me, Emma Nelson?" he finished.

Emma stared wide eyed at the ring in the box. So huge... a big crystal. Isn't this what she always wanted? Some solid future with a rich husband who'd take care of her? And Peter was atleast her age and not bad looking but.. something made her choke up . . she didn't know if she wanted this.

She looked back to their family, his family smiling bright, even mr Stone. Her family was standing there and smiling with tears, at least her mother..and Emma even noticed Manny there now too and even giving her a slight 'yeah...this is happening' look.

Manny didn't know til an hour ago either.

Emma looked back at her parents, her shoulders dropping.

"Emma?" Peter egged on to the silence.

Her parents looked at her so desperately..they always wanted this for her. Why couldn't they want her to find a man she already loves though?

...and what if she already had?

"Yes." she squeeked out and they all began to cheer and clap and Peter stood up, walking to her and smiling as he put the ring onto her shakey finger and she nervously swallowed the sore lump in her throat. She gazed back slowly at Manny who crossed her arms and sighed.

...Guess when under pressure you had to say something. Was that the right thing to do?

Peter pulled her into a tight hug and then kissed her.

Emma sat in his bed that night, in her lace white bra and panties.. making love nowadays with anyone else didn't feel the way it did with Jay and she feared she'd never feel that good again.

She fought tears as she glanced down at her ring, then at Peter.

She jumped when her cellphone rang and Peter groaned fluttering his eyes open, "Baby is that me?"

Emma looked to the night table and noticed it was hers, "No, mine." she replied and grabbed it, putting a hand on his chest as she got up, "Sorry." she whispered.

She took it outside and closed the door behind her.

"Hello?" she whispered, concerned to who would call her at 3am.

"Miss Nelson? Your parents house... it's been set on fire."

Emma stared forward numbly.

w-were her parents ok?

"What?" she choked up, and felt her world collapsing.

"Miss Nelson?"

the phone went dead.


	15. Burn It To The Ground

It was pitch dark out, but the ambulance lights and cop cars lit the night up and reflected off the burning house as Emma ran between the cops and one grabbed her.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there!" he yelled like she was in sane.

"It's her house you moron!" Manny yelled behind her, she had sped Emma as fast as she could here.

Tears streamed down Emma's eyes, watching half her family home burned down and firefighters taming the water down.

"Emma!"

"Em!"

She heard her parent's voices and shoved the cop off of her, whirling around and exhaled in relief, throwing herself into Snakes arms and Spike went around, hugging them too.

"We're okay sweetie." Spike promised her.

Emma shook fearfully, "W-what happened?"

Snake let go, looking wildly mad, "Somebody **did **this. They found a liter and gasoline."

Emma's eyed widened in horor and Manny shook her head, "It was set up? Who'd want to hurt you?"

Emma stared off... .. .how about a mob house pissed at her now fiances side of the family?

Spike seemed to instantly read Emma's thoughts, "Em, it's not your fault."

"B-but clearly it's someone who sought you out, it had to be someone aiming for David Stone and n-now they're after us and it is my fault!" Emma cried with tears.

"Emma, no!"

"Now we have to lose** OUR** home for their actions?!" Emma shook her head, she wanted to throw the ring off her finger, this was all Peter's families fault but most of all, she wanted to find Jay and find out if he actually did this or anyone in his 'mob', and if he had ANYTHING to do with it, she'd personally bring him down herself and it **wouldn't** be pretty, a-and it might hurt alot to try and do but if he thinks he can keep hurting her to the point of her wanted to die..than so be it.

"Em, we have the money to repair, or move." insisted Snake, not wanting her to blame this one the Stones even thought it _could of been _their fault.

Meanwhile..

Jay couldn't sleep, he went to the tv room while everyone was asleep and he sat on a black leather couch, putting on the 70 inch tv

It lit up, and the news was on. Not Jay's most favorite show so he grabbed the click to change it to then stop, noticing a house of fire and his eyes squinted closer. It looked familiar.

When he saw the view of it more, his heart stopped. Cops were everywhere, the fire was huge, a helicopter even flew over it trying to stop it from burning

The barns animals were being guided by cops into a truck and Jay sat at the edge of the couch, his eyes in horror and his heart thumping

O-oh fuck, this was **Emma's house**, Emma's _families house_.

Behind him, he didn't notice Alex peak around the corner, watching him closely to see if he'd have a reaction . If he freaked out, well, it said it all...

Jay madly and worriedly got up, whirling aroud and wondering where the FUCK he put his keys and just grabbed one of Joey's for a motorcycle and ran out the door, slamming it even if in the middle of the night.

Alex's body shook in anger. That was more the reaction she didn't want to see... he clearly cared for this girl and even her stupid little rich parents.

The bitch was definitely getting something handed to her personally next time.

Alex went to go wash off the gasoline smell off her and passed a door that was opened. Lucas stood there, glaring a bit.

"What?" she hissed, giving him a look and glancing where Jay left.

Lucas just slammed the door on her and he paced his room back and forth madly. He smelt of gasoline too. Alex made him to it, threatened to tell Joey if he didn't and rat him and even Jay out for going soft on a girl that was suppose to be a target and project.

He had to tell Jay. He had to get out of here. He didn't want to be wrapped in this, he could sense something bad was going to go down...Alex had been so angry as she poured all the gasoline on an innocent persons house. Spinner and Craig had helped too, not knowing what this was about and just usually took orders.

Lucas walked out, he had to literally get out of the house but where could he go?

Meanwhile, Emma didn't have the energy to go to Peter's again and went back to her apartment. Manny dropped her off and she dragged herself zombie like to her door. She went up the elavator and exhaustingly pushed herself off against the wall and looked down to find her keys.

When she looked up...she noticed she didn't need them...her apartment door was open when she went to open it

She paused, and stared almost fearfully inside...what if her parents' attackers were in there? Was she next?

She pushed the door open and looked around. Nothing. She scoped out the place that looked untouched so stepped in. Hm, maybe she forgot to lock the door herself?

She shut it, and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't wait to get to sleep. It was about 4am now..she tried to offer her parents to come to her place but ofcourse they'd rather the Hilton Hotel.. they do liked to get pampered.

Emma opened her eyes as she went to her kitchen and then she jumped to stop in her tracks when she saw **Jay**

Jay leaned off the counter when she came in and his mouth opened like he was going to say something, but no words came out.

Emma decided to glare at this time and find the hate deep down in her to glare at it and he seemed to even step back, afraid of her _hating _him?

"Get out." she sneered madly.

Jay looked away and then into her eyes, stepping forward, "I had nothing to do with that." he promised, exhaling deeply and showing a bit of emotion she's never seen him show .. regret? Sadness?

"Oh must of just been the o**other mob** after us." Emma sarcastically snapped and shoved him away from her when he stepped closer but he was stronger and put his face awfully close to hers so she'd look at him, but she just _couldn't _and tried to fight the tears but her lower lip trembled.

"I wouldn't do **that**, _Em-"_

_"But you did!" _

"I didn't do it! I wouldn't fucking do that to you, Emma! It wasn't us!"

Emma shook her head and finally got out of his hold, backing up on the wall and tears streamed down her face. Jays shoulders fell, weakily watching her so hurt.

She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

He rubbed his fingers against his eyes when he closed them, frustrated like, "They-they wouldn't do it, not without letting me know."

Emma slowly looked back at him, confused but sure, "**Who else **would it of been?" she said through gritted teeth.

Jay stared down at the ground and she softened just a _little_, he did seem like he was really thinking about it. .

She was right though. Who else could it of been? By why Emma's parents? Why not Peter's? Why her? Unless... someone on his 'side' was aiming for her.. but his boss said to leave it alone?

Who else even _knew _about Emma? Jay did his everything to hide her from the rest of his mob and the only files of her were on his-

.."On my computer.." Jay said outloud, his eyes darting around to wonder if Alex really had the fucking nerve to go on his laptop and even burn down anothers girls' parents house out of jealousy.

Yup.

Seemed VERY her

"Oh fuck." Jay swore, shutting his eyes and even punched the refridgetor to his left so hard it shook and the door opened and Emma jumped.

She watched his pace around a bit and then grab his keys, leaving.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked him.

"To fucking find out who did it." he angrily slammed the door behind him.

Emma relaxed a bit, and sadly looked where he left. He seemed like..he cared? Maybe he didn't have anything to do with it? Why was her heart pounding to that thought..

Meanwhile, Manny opened her houses front door to annoying doorbell ringers, her eyes tired and hadn't slept all night and it was 5 am now, sun slowly coming out but a grey sky.

"Lucas?" her heart fluttered a bit but then eyed him worriedly.

Was he ok? He looked a wreck.

When she saw he had what looked like ash over his face...and smelt of gasoline...she kinda put it together.

She instantly backed up, hurt flashing over her face... he looked like he'd been in a fire.

"It's true." she said, "You guys tried to hurt-"

"we didn't meant to Manny. I was threatened. Jay's girlfriend has hit the fan, gone physco." he insisted, eyes full of fear, regret, confusion himself and slight desperation for help.

"Jay's **girlfriend**?" Manny shook her head. WHAT?! Did Emma know?

He nodded, afraid he was telling to much but he looked so desperate and Manny saw it...he looked scared too. He needed someone and he..he came to her?

Manny nodded and gently took his hand, leading him inside.

Meanwhile, Alex sat on her bed, leaning back in her pillows and smirked watching the news of the burnt down house of her doing.

"You wanted me?" came Spinners voice, opening her door.

Alex nodded, turning her eyes to look at him and smirked even wider, "Get my Dad, please. I have something important to tell him."

_**Oh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out**_

We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Oh

(nickleback-burn it to the ground)


	16. I Won't Let You Fall Apart

The next day, Emma tiredly shook her head while on the phone with Peter.

_Emma: I don't have time for this._

_Peter: You don't have time to talk? About your parents house that got caught on fire?! And you didn't even tell me!?_

_Emma: I've been busy worrying about THEM, PEter!_

_Peter: I'm going to be your husband, you have to start telling me these things Emma! They're important!_

_Emma: And they're your fault!_

_Peter: what?..._

_Emma: It was a set up, somebody started that fire and my parents have no enimies Peter Stone. Why the hell do you think someone went after them? Why couldn't you and your father just stop when I was even attacked?!_

_Peter: Emma, please... I understand now. I-I'm sorry, I'll talk to him. We'll make an announcement to the city. I'll tell him to back down._

_Emma: I don't want anybody to get hurt anymore._

_Peter: I promise they won't. I'll get the media to come, everyone will hear it. We'll go to town Hall next week._

Emma sighed but nodded, "Okay... .talk to you later."

"i love you."

Emma hung up, no reply on that and threw her phone onto the table. She worriedly looked around, wondering where Jay had went off to the other night and if he was okay.

Did he find out who did it?

Meanwhile, Jay had went back home and he found a maid coming down the stairs and he walked quickly to her, "Alex home?" he asked her.

"Yes Mr Hogart, but she just took a nap after this meal." the maid raised the tray, showing him the meal and his eye laid right on the glass and he grabbed it carefully.

"Thanks." he muttered and turned, walking off to the kitchen and grabbed a bag, wrapping it up.

He heard movement, and he stopped before going out the back door. He nervously creaked it open and put the cup in the bag outside and closed the door. When he turned back he almost jumped seeing Joey.

He must of not seen the cup thing or he would of asked questions.

He did though, have a creepy smile on, "Jay, Jay, Jay.." he sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jay was guided back to the entrance of the house and towards Joeys office, "Joey, I got to go do some things. You need me or what?"

"Yeah." sighed Joey, opening his office door, "This is important."

Jay looked inside the office, seeing three big men in black with their muscles popping out of their shirts, glaring right at Jay and one rubbed his hand into his fist.

Oh fuck

Jay turned to Joey, and tried to reach for his gun but Joey quickly aimed his at him, "Don't you even fucking try it, or you'll make me angrier." Joey sneered.

Jay glanced horrifyingly at that gun... only because, if he was gone...who'd protect Emma?

"Get in." Joey pointed to the office after grabbing Jay's gun and shoved him inside.

_**(fragile-Nine inch nails)  
if I could fix myseld I'd - but it's too late for me  
I won't let you fall apart, I wont let you fall apart  
I won't let you fall apart, I wont let you fall apart  
**_

Jay landed with a groan, his side of his face throbbing and one of the big men kicked his foot into his gut while he stayed on the floor.

Joey happily sat down on his office desk and watched. He spoke up, "Sorry about Jay, I truly am." he insisted.

One of the big men picked Jay up easily from the ground, Jay's weak body almost limp. His eye was already bruising and he recieved a hard blow to his face from a flying fist and he spat blood to the side.

"I usually don't mind you with other girls, even with my daughter" Joey spoke up again.

Jay cringed. He knew about Emma. Alex told him. Oh fuck. Oh god no..

"But this particular girl bugs my daughter." Joey played with his gun in his hands and Jay received another punch in the fist as he was held by the other attacker.

_**we'll find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide  
I'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other side  
...but they keep waiting  
...and picking...**_

Jay fell onto his knees. Body feeling like death and he felt the death just _comin_. Joey spoke again and his ears even hurt but listened, "I can understand why this girl could bug her though" he stood up from his desk and came around and bent infront of Jay whose eyebrow was even bleeding and cut by the brace knuckles one of the men wore when hitting him.

Jays hands was grabbed and he tried to struggle, "No! **Fuck no**! STOP!"

He knew Joey held his cigar cutter, which Joey loved to use on his victims to cut their fingers off.

"You_ just_ need to learn a lesson, you** are** one of my best men." Joey said and had to throw his own fist into Jay's gut before he took his finger into the cigar cutter, "You, Do NOT!" yelled Joey, "_Sleep_ with the enemy!"

Jay cringed, and shut his eyes tight. His face was bruised, bloody, and his body he was sure something was broken and he waited for his finger to be sliced off, but then suddenly it stopped.

"You learn your lesson Jay?" Joey whispered.

Jay slowly opened his eyes, sorely, and one was beginning to hurt to even open and he panted a bit, nodding, and spat another bloody spit to the side.

Joey nodded and even patted his head, "Good boy, Jayson. It'd be a waste to kill yeah."

Jay was grabbed back up, and even one of the assholes who beat on him senseless began to brush off the dirt and mess off him.

"Get cleaned up." Joey said, "I'll give you a day to rest but we have family dinner Thursday and you can get cleaned up for Alex." he leaned back on his desk and grabbed something.

A small box.

"Bout time you proposed right? That should make everything _better_." Joey said with that creepy big grin, like everything was ok.

Jay could barely hold himself up and he cringed in pain when shoved forward to take the box with a ring probably inside and his shakey fingers took it, and put it into his pocket.

He looked around, seeing the men nod at him, like silently allowing him to leave and Jay limped a bit as he did, closing the door behind him.

He leaned against a near wall, having a coughing fit and a tiny bit more blood fell against his fingers. He wildly looked around before he went back to the kitchen as quick as he could. He went out the door and grabbed the bag with the cup inside and walked down the driveway, nervously looking back at the house.

He walked down the street til he stopped by a red car, and it's window slowly slid down, appearing a guy around his age, white wife beater and jeans, bright blue eyes and quite the bicepts.

Jay shoved the bag into his hands, "go run this."

"You okay man?" his buddy, Sean, asked and his eyes hardened on Jay, seeing the split lip, bloody eyebrow, bruised up eye and sliced eyebrow. The guy had limped all the way over here and panting too.

"Just do it." Jay barked desperately and turned, walking back to the house.

_**I wont let you fall apart  
I wont let you fall apart  
I wont let you fall apart  
I wont let you fall apart**_

Emma groaned and whimpered a little at the sudden ring of her phone at midnight and turned from her sleep, answering it, "Hello?" she whispered though didn't need to, she was just so tired.

"Emma."

Emma sat up, completely awake now. "..Jay?" she asked concerned. He didn't sound great.

"Go to your parents at the Hilton Hotel, grab a room yourself.. but don't tell anybody, grab Manny if you have to as well."

Emma shook her head confused, "What's going on?" her heart thumped, "A-are you okay?" she worriedly stood up and began to pace the room.

"Emma just _get out_ of there. Go under the name Daphne Heart. I'll be busy for a few days.. but on the weekend, I'll come and explain."

Emma opened her mouth but sadly heard him hang up and she stared down at her phone. She didn't know why exactly, but she always trusted him and she turned, grabbing a bag and began to dial Manny's number as she shoved clothes into the bag.


	17. Don't Tell Me That It's Over

"I'm here." Manny said into her cellphone as she jogged to the floor 15 at the Hilton hotel and Emma's hotel room flew open and the two embraced another tightly.

"I don't know what's going on" Emma cried into her and held her bestfriend tighter than sniffed, "What was wrong with you?"

"Nothing _wrong_." Manny corrected, pulling away and then looked over her shoulder, "Just...a little _something _with me."

Lucas stood there, he looked a bit guilty but a nervous wreck and seemed to be on their side as he nervously glance around them and pushed Manny gently inside the hotel room, "We need to stay hidden." he told them.

He asked Emma, "You got a new phone right?" she nodded and he looked to Manny.

Manny pouted, looking at her old phone, "It's. .newISH.. .. by a year." she didn't want to throw it away, but she knew what Lucas was trying to hint

It could be bugged.

"Baby." he said sternly, putting his hand out and raised an eyebrow til she grumbled and handed it to him and he dropped it to the ground, stepping on it .

Emma tilted her head confused at Manny, smirking a bit...Baby!? Lucas called Manny baby?

"I'll go get the bags" he told the girls and quickly went down the stairs.

Emma crossed her arms at Manny who blushed madly and shrugged "You know I have my weakness for bad boys."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded, "Yea you do."

Meanwhile..

Jay sat on the edge of his bed, his eye swollen and the other side of his face his cheek bruised and a split lip still with stitches on his eyebrow.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, and Alex sat behind him on the bed in her black corset and panties.

"Baby, you okay?" she purred in his ear, her hand running down his chest and he even cringed. She acted like it was all okay or something

He swallowed though and stiffed a nod but didn't turn back to her or anything when she ran kisses around his neck and shoulder.

He stared at the blank wall infront of him.

Back to Emma, she and Manny went to her parents room. Lucas stood back since their was police in her parents room, going over the fire accident

"And you weren't there, right?" one of the cops questioned Emma who nodded.

"No." she replied.

Spike and Snake were talking to a younger cop, who then came over to Emma after writing some things down and he wore jeans...and a _wife beater_. _bright blue eyes..._

"So there's nobody you know who'd want to hurt them?" he asked, stopping infront of Emma and Manny but eyed Emma.

Emma was a little taken back to his stare and she coughed slightly, looking down, "No." she lied..but she trusted Jay more than these cops to REALLY do something about this.

He slowly nodded and turned to his partners, "Lets go. We have more to work on with this." he glanced once more back at the girls, more at _Emma_.

After a few days had gone by, Emma sat on her bed almost.. fidgetty. Where was Jay? Was he still okay? God what if he was hurt...

Her phone rang and on the first ring she answered, "Hello?"

"Em." came Peter's voice and her body fell hoplessly and she laid back tiredly on her bed.

Where was he? She was beginning to really worry about Jay. She needed him..

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"What's tomorrow?" she sat up, "Is your Dad making the speech?"

"Yes."

Emma sighed happily and nodded, "Tomorrow?"

"No i-it's our engagment party remember?" he asked.

Emma swallowed the guilty and her mouth dropped. Oh right, that. "Peter, I don't think it's safe.."

"Emma, it's our family and friends at a fancy restaurant and I'll even get my dad to hire some body guards for the night. Just one night Em. I miss you."

Emma gave up.. I mean, how could she fight that?

"Fine. See you tomorrow." with that, she hung up, and still stared at her phone for the right guy to call... he didn't that night either.

THE NEXT DAY...

"beautiful." grinned Spike, standing behind Emma with her friend Caitlin and Manny softly smiled too.

They all stood in dresses and Emma wore a white tight one with one sleeve and the bare arm had a big shiney gold braclette on. She wore high white wedges too and her hair softly wavy.

"You look beautiful." Caitlin smiled.

Manny nodded but crossed her arms with a sigh, she knew why Emma wouldn't smile or take the compliment..

"Can't wait to see you with a longer white dress." Spike insisted, her hands on Emma's shoulders as Emma looked herself in the mirror and frowned more, twirling the ring on her finger nervously.

"Lets go." was all she muttered and led them out. They were taking the limo to a nice big restaurant to celebrate the engagement.

Manny stayed back and snuck into her room where Lucas was sleeping and she smiled gently, crawling onto the bed.

"I'll see you later." she whispered, kissing his cheek and he woke up and groaned, wrapping his strong arm around her.

"Don't go." he begged.

She sighed, "I have to. It looks suspicious if the maid of honor isn't there."

"You really think they'll get married?" Lucas asked her, raising an eyebrow and they both knew Emma and Jay had to be in love if going through all of this.

She sadly shrugged in his hold, "I don't know anything anymore.."

He sadly looked guilty for that, and leaned up, kissing her soft and tenderly and she moaned into the kiss, wishing she could stay and giggled, getting up. He smiled and watched her go and sighed...damn, he was falling in love too.

The girls got into the limo with the men, and they had Champaign and Peter passed Emma one who quickly tossed it back and looked for another one.

When they got there, the restaurant was busy, like always. Every women inside wore dresses, even if not with Emma's small engagement party. It was just a really classy place where parties and engagements happened.

Speaking of... Jay's mob sat around a huge table on the other side of where Emma's table was and he sat there, numbly looking at his drink of beer as the table roared in laughter and 'congratulations' as Alex sat to his right, wearing her engagement ring and smiling brightly to their friends and family.

She wore a tight black mini dress with her hair pinned straight and actually put on some make up. The guys around, some of them wore suits, but some of them didn't give a shit and just stuck to jeans and shirt..kinda like Jay, even at his _own _engagement part.

He had on jeans and a dark black shirt that fit him nicely, and even wore his hat til. He only had a small bruise on his cheek now and small scar on the end of his eyebrow. Ribs still kinda hurt but he was better.

He wanted to go to Emma tonight, but Joey insisted this was the night they 'celebrated'. Everyone seemed to be having a great time but him, and then Joey's next words snapped him out of it.

"David Stone."

Joey and Mr Stone stood face to face, glaring hatefully into anothers eyes as waiters passed around them, setting up tables and bringing out more food.

Emma and their small party was behind David, and she fearfully looked at Joey and behind him at his mob...and she caught Jay's eyes and saw him sitting there, with a terrified numb expression. She had her hand in Peter's, but she couldn't help but notice the hand the crawled into Jay's... a brunette...with a ring on her finger.

Emma's heart snapped in half.

_**I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over**_

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

(lindsey lohan- OveR)


	18. I'm Sorry I'm Bad

"Whose this?" Spike asked David, gazing at Joey who smirked and took her hand gently, kissing it

"He's Joey Nunez." David explained.

Spike and Snake both seemed clueless but Emma tried to whisper to her, "Can we just go to our table?"

Peter had kept to his word, there were body guards, and lots of people around so she was postive Joey or his men wouldn't try anything _tonight_, but she didn't want to be here right now. Didn't want to see him with _her_.

David spoke up for even people at other tables to hear him, "He's a continuing suspect but too slimey and sneaky for the police to catch."

Joey clenched his jaw but still kept his smirk on. One of his men stepped forward but he put his hand out, stopping him and shook his head. This was only fun..

"It's always cute to see your kind of people think you belong on our side of the parks." David said.

Peter beside Emma held her hand tighter. His uncle Mike and Jasper were both chuckling at his fathers remarks and the body guards glared at Joey just incase he did try to start something. Emma's family and Manny were a little just..nervous.

Jay stared back at his uneaten plate and tried not to watch but the whole mob crew at the table were and his eyes couldn't rip off Emma. She looked so fucking beautiful, but as she held another guys hand, he could feel his heart ripping up to pieces.

Emma had glanced at him once more and he tensed, just wanting to talk to her so badly. She noticed the stitches and curiously eyed him. What happened that? She glanced away, cursing at herself to STOP looking.

"Our side?" Joey repeated Mr Stone with a laugh, "Geez I had no idea you owned any side of this town.. to be honest.." he stepped closer with a whisper, "I think me and my boys got the town just about covered." he winked.

David tensed up a little bit but wouldn't show his fear. He knew Joey meant that he owned it by the crimes he commited and David or his 'side' couldn't stop him.

"Not for long. Not with me in the way." David shot back.

Emma groaned silently. Couldn't he fucking shut up?! He had a mob right THERE glaring him in the eyes before him who probably ALL had guns in their jacket.

"Cops do a better job then you." laughed Joey and his crew joined in, bellowing, "You're an idiot."

Emma had to agree, he was an idiot, but David **had **been able to piss off the mob so clearly he was doing some things right

"LEts go." Peter said, sensing Emma's nerves and guided her to their table across the room, "Ignore them."

"Have a good dinner boy." Joey winked at him and smirked back to David, "He's like a mini you."

David only sneered at him, but followed off with his party as Joey went back to his, sitting at the table and laughing more with his fellow friends and criminals as they all cheered beers.

Alex leaned over to Jay, knowing exactly why he was tense, "That couple looked _almost_ as in love as us." she tormented him and kissed his cheek.

His stomach turned.

Emma folded her dress down as she sat, and the waiter begun taking orders at their table and classical music was playing but even the other familys in the restaurant were being disturbed by the laughter at the criminals table.

"They probably won't even pay." muttered David.

Peter snickered next to Emma, "Or they will with stolen cash." they smirked at another

Manny shared a look with Emma and Manny coughed slightly, "bathroom." she said politely and put her wine glass down as Emma got up.

"me too." she leaned over to kiss Peter to not make it look suspicious.

The two girls left just as one of Joey's men, Craig, was passing them to get to the bar side of the restaurant and smirked, stopping before them.

"Hello beautiful." he said and eyed them and especially Manny who scoffed in disgust and grabbed Emma's hand, walking faster to the washroom.

Jay had noticed that and coughed slightly, "Gonna go to the washroom." he told Alex since the table was still in a drunken roar and the guys getting wasted.

Alex nodded and watched him go, then locked eyes with Joey. Joey nodded slightly at her.

"did you know?" Manny whispered to Emma in the girls bathroom, since alone.

It was nice, even had a leather couch to sit and make up mirrors as well as mirrors at the sink to wash up.

Emma leaned on the counter of the sinks and gave Manny an outraged look, "You seemed to of!"

"Lucas said it was only his girlfriend." insists Manny, "and I just found out. You really saw a ring on her finger?"

Emma nodded and sadly looked down and Manny frowned.

"We should get out there." she admitted.

Emma nodded, "You go, just gonna wash up." she insists.

Manny knew what she meant, she needed a minute to get the courage to go back out there and she softened, giving her a sympathetic nod but left.

When Manny opened the door and left, she almost bumped into a body and stared forward at Jay and bluntly stared until crossing her arms and narrowed her eyes.

He only had to give her _one small_ look, and a desperate look at the door Emma was behind. Wow. In the times Manny had met Jay she'd never seen him look so.. heart broken nor even seemed like a guy who could get his heart broken. But he looked down right in love.

He looked like he'd had a rough few days as well with that small cut on his eyebrow and small bruise...cut lip.

She sighed, but took a step out of his way and he nodded appreciating like and went in.

Emma had just turned to walk out and gasped when she turned to him and he put a hand on her mouth and she was pushed back up against the counter of the sinks.

She whimpered a bit into his hand and she glared at him with her eyes as she tried to shove him off.

"Em, you _know _this is the worst place to make a scene." he reminded and she stopped struggling but still glared and he sadly nodded, understanding that and put his hand off her mouth.

"Am I free to finally go back home?" she sneered.

He shook his head no, "Told you, I'd come on the weekend."

"It's Friday." she snapped.

"So tomorrow." he shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

She shoved him with her little hands that barely even did anything to him, "Not a call or ANYTHING?"

Jay's mouth fell, to then slowly shut and he smirked a bit to then widely smirk. Oh. She missed him. Worried about him..

"Were you _concerned _about me?" he teased, his hands on her waist and Emma noticed how much she was up against the counter and his body against hers.

Oh that FRIGGEN sneaky devil-

"No." she snapped. Lies. Her eyes told the truth as she gazed up sadly and cringed at his wounds, "What happened to you?"

"Fell." he muttered, knowing she knew and tried to make a small joke but neither laughed and he shut his eyes when she actually ran her thumb on his cheek, brushing softly on the bruise.

He shut his eyes harder, missing her touch and pulled her body more against his.

"Emma.." he drifted off so needy, so desperately. He held her so tight she whimpered a bit, inch from his lips.

She suddenly moved when he went to lean down, "So your _girlfriend_?" she couldn't hide the sneer out of her mouth and face

Jay cringed even and kept his eyes shut, nuzzling her neck and she tried to shrug out but she whimpered, missing him touch her too and he promised, "It's nothing. Forced into engagement."

"**Forced**?" snapped Emma, giving him an unbelievable look as he leaned his head back up

He opened his eyes and gave her a 'duh' look as he looked up, gesturing to his bruised eye and scar.

Her mouth slowly fell. That was why he was beat up? He really was forced? Why..

"They know about us, Em." he confessed, swallowing hard and still staring at her lips.

"There is no us." she shot back but felt her heart beating wildly as Jay leaned closer again, his lips brushing against hers.

"You know there is." he taunted.

"not anymore." she put her hands on his chest, moving her head back so he couldn't kiss her, "Not with your_ ring_ on that girls finger" her eyes held so much fury.

She gasped in sharply when he grabbed her hand, "You forgetting the huge ass fucking crystal on your hands?" he raised his voice, his hands clenching around her ring and she looked away sadly, "You're no fuckin angel and you, ALSO, don't love him so yea. There's _still_ an us."

"You walked away from it!" Emma yelled madly, and tears burned her eyes, "You've done nothing but make me feel like some.." she shook her head sadly, letting a tear slip.

Jay's shoulder fell, and so did his heart. He never meant to make her this upset, and he painfully whipped the tears away.

_**Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**_

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

She shut her eyes and he whipped her tears.

"I'm _sorry._" he whispered again and she melted into his hold when he leaned to the side of ear and whispered 'I'm sorry' once more and she then bit her lip, feeling his hips push against hers

She ached with want and she cupped his face, pulling it back to her and he leaned down, crashing his lips to hers passionately.

She moaned into it and pushed her tongue back against his until they eased down as he pushed her up gently on the counter, lifting her dress a bit and his fingers pulled her little white thong down her thighs.

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue.  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back**_

Jay thrusted inside of Emma, slowly but deeply and they both panted at the corner of the bathroom, and she moaned whimperly, gasping in sharply each time he shoved inside of her, his hands gripped her hips and dress, crinkling it.

She bucked her hips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to moan so loud but he was so fucking good.

"Jaayy" she begged for him to let her come, she was so close. She cupped his face again, with another mans ring on her finger and he kissed her deeply.

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:**_

His hand with his gold ring around his finger with also, another woman, moved between them and he rubbed her clit as he continued pushing inside of her.

Her legs shook each time he rocked inside and she was coming, shutting her eyes tight and knocked his hat off as she gripped his hair between her fingers. He stretched her walls again that seemed to clench around him in as much want.

He was panting harder and trying to cup her face with one of his hands as she threw her head back and he then grabbed her chin, "Don't fuck him."

Emma looked wildly into his eyes, seeing the hurt and jealousy loud and clear. Wow. She didn't know that could hurt him.

"Please." he added, looking sadly into her eyes but groaned, shutting them as he felt himself close again. She was so tight still, it was like she was MEANT for him.

Emma bit her lower lip and let him rock into her a few more times before she whispered back, "Won't." it seemed to make him go harder, almost happier, and she cried out when they came. Emma could feel him come hard, and she shook around him also. He breathed hotly against her shoulder, hanging his head and trying to relax from the explosion that washed over them both.

He stood there, and she sat still, him still between her legs til he pulled out and he smirked a bit as she even moaned to that and he did his jeans up before helping her slide her panties back up and as she hopped down, he gently helped her down til she stood on the floor with shakey legs and held onto him.

She lowered her dress back down, flattening it and blushed and his smirk turned to a grin, "You're the only girl who could possibly still blush after being fucked like that." he teased.

She sent him a playful glare then saddened, "You should go before they.." she drifted off and he sadly nodded.

He went to turn but looked back and watched her nervously twist the ring on her finger and he took it, almost looking at it in disgust and her big brown eyes stared up at him.

"He may have one _lousy little _finger of yours." Jay told her, "But don't forget who owns your **whole** _body_. In _and_ out."

Emma almost shivered and she felt her heart skip.

He kissed her once more and pulled away slowly, "Alex isn't even one _ounce_ as perfect as you."

Emma's mouth dropped, watching him quickly walk away with that. He never said things like that and her heart was fluttering like mad.

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_

(buckcherry-sorry)


End file.
